High School Life
by Koolkat1573
Summary: Chi- Chi Died Giving Birth To Pan If You Read Butterflies By KCMBR or KaitAstrophe95 as she is now known You Should Know What I Am Talking About. This Is My First Story, Enjoy It Please And R&R Discontinued for Now
1. Chapter 1

High School Life Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This goes for all chapters.

Okay, so I didn't make any changes that are too major.

Chi-chi died giving birth to Pan (Pan is Chi-chi and Goku's Daughter) and now the 3 Son siblings live at Capsule Corp with Bulma and Vegeta. After a four years, Mirai Trunks And Mirai Pan returned (Mirai Trunks will be called Mirai henceforth And Mirai Pan will be called Future (sorry i can't think of anything else)) to the past to because there mothers died in there own time. Mirai is 14 And Future is 10 not however old he was in the show. Gohan was 11 (12 if you count the hyperbolic time chamber) in the Cell Games. Oh, and Krillin's last name is Chesnut in my story. I am not sure of his actual last name but in most storys its Chestnut.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

High School

Chapter One

Gohan and Mirai Future sat inhaling their breakfast as Bulma gave them a lecture. If you want to know, Goten and Trunks were off reeking havoc somewhere in the building, Pan and Bra were headed toward the kitchen for food, and Vegeta was, as usual, in the GR.

"Whatever you do, don't show off your powers! And pay attention to your studies, and don't pick fights."

"We know, Mom," Mirai stated. "You told us all this last night."

"We'll be fine, Bulma." Gohan assured her.

"I know, I know. But still."

Gohan checked his watch. "Mirai, Future we better get going. We have to go to school like normal humans. Bye Bulma."

"I love you, Mom, bye."

"Bye Aunt Bulma"

The boys and girl left in the direction of the school. They walked on for a few minutes, talking and laughing. Neither one of them had been to a high school before. They were discussing what they thought it would be like when they heard gunfire.

Both boys and girl immediately ran into a nearby alley and transformed. They sped off toward where the sound originated, a bank. The police had created a blockade with their cars and seemed to be waiting for something. Not stopping to find out what, the boys and girl charged into the building. A few minutes later, they emerged carrying the unconscious would-be robbers and were followed out by the slightly shaken up hostages.

The boys and girl dropped the robbers in front of the cops and took off toward the nearest alley. "Mirai, Future We're going to be late for school!"

"Crap, looks like powering down isn't an option."

They then proceeded toward Orange Star High School. They stopped at an alley close to the school and powered down. They ran at human speed the rest of the way, walking through the front door just in time to hear the first bell ring.

The three cried out in slight pain and flinched, their saiyan ears picking up the sound a lot easier than anyone else's. This earned a curious glance or two as students hurried off to homeroom.

"Hey!" Future called to a passing student.

The boy stopped and looked a little irritated. He had long blonde hair and wore a black muscle shirt that showed off slightly tone muscles. "What?"

"Where's the main office?"

He pointed to the hall behind him. "Down that hall. First door on the right."

"Thanks!" the three called as they headed off in the direction the boy pointed.

"Dorks," the boy scoffed and continued to homeroom.

Mirai,Gohan and Future stopped at the door the boy had told them was the main office. Sure enough, there was a sign over the door that said clearly 'Main Office.' The thee half saiyans walked in.

"Hello, Ma'am," Gohan's voice was calm and polite. "We're new here. We were told to come pick up our schedules. My name is Gohan Son and this is Mirai Briefs and Future Son."

The receptionist smiled politely. She picked up thee pieces of paper that sat on her desk in front of them. She held the papers out, one to each of them. "Here are your schedules, your student guide should be here any minute. She seems to have been held up."

"Thank you," the boys and girl returned the smile she was giving them. They looked down at their identical schedules.

Period

Class

Teacher

Room

1

English A.P.

K. Davis

121

2

P.E.

K. Chestnut

GYM

3

History A.P.

E. Johnson

454

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

4

Geometry A.P.

P. Colons

276

5

Biology A.P.

T. Rogers

587

6

Spanish A.P.

J. Jacobson

335

A minute later, a girl walked in. She seemed to be mad about something. She had black hair that was pulled into pigtails and wore a long, white shirt and black pants. She glared at the two new students.

"Sorry, Videl, but you had all the same classes as the three of them."

"It's okay."

Gohan smiled pleasantly. "Hello, I'm Gohan, this is Mirai and Future." He extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand with a slightly suspicious look.

"Ditto," Mirai also held out his hand.

"Same." Future did the same as her brother and boyfriend

That's weird. They don't seem to know who I am. Videl's thoughts were interrupted by Mirai.

"Uh, shouldn't we get to class?"

"Yes, it's this way." She turned sharply and stalked out of the room.

The teenagers exchanged a look before following the obviously annoyed Videl.

Videl led them to a classroom and took a seat beside a pretty blonde girl and the boy the two had stopped earlier.

"Class!" the teacher called. "Meet our three new students. This is Gohan Son and Mirai Briefs And Future Son . They all received perfect scores on their entrance exams. I hope you all learn from their example." The class began whispering amongst themselves. "Gohan, Mirai and Future there are three empty seats in front of Videl and Erasa. You can sit there."

The boys and girl smiled and walked over to the seats. Erasa leaned forward, "Hi! I'm Erasa! This is Sharpner and Videl. It's nice to meet you!" Her voice was high pitched and it bothered the demi-saiyan's ears.

"Gohan," he smiled at the bubbly blonde.

"Mirai." Mirai turned to the front of the classroom.

"Future" Future smiled and did the same as her boyfriend

"So," Erasa said, leaning forward a bit to talk to the new kids, "do you know who Videl's daddy is?"

"No," the teens replied together. Mirai and Future didn't turn.

"Hercule Satan!" The three gave her blank looks.

"Who?" they asked.

Gohan frowned. "Mirai, Future why does that name sound familiar?" He asked over a telepathic link.

"I don't know, Gohan."

"Hmmm. I know i have heard that name from somewhere but where" Future said over the telepathic link

The boys and girl frowned in thought. "Hercule Satan..." Gohan muttered.

"Wait! Isn't he that idiot that tried to fight Cell before we did? You know, the one masquerading as the strongest man on Earth?" Mirai asked him telepathically.

"Yeah, I think that's it!" Future Said telepathically to her brother and boyfriend

The three seemed to finally recover. "The world champ, Mr. Satan! You have to know who he is."

The boys and girl blinked. "Yes, we know who he is."

The boys and girl turned around, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. Erasa wasn't quite done talking though.

"So, have you three heard about the Gold Fighters?"

"The Gold Fighters?" Mirai asked without turning around. They figured it would be better to attempt to ignore them to make sure nothing else slipped out, but Mirai couldn't help himself.

"The three Gold Fighters that stopped the bank robbery this morning."

Both boys and girl turned around sharply, shock and slight fear on their faces, "What?"

Erasa laughed. "Yeah, I know. It was amazing! They just went into the bank and came out seconds later with the robbers then took off."

The boys and girl turned around and leaned closer for a consultation.

"We so shouldn't have done that!" Mirai hissed.

"I know, Bulma's going to kill us. Not to mention what she'll have your dad do." Both boys and girl shuddered at the thought.

"We can't do that again." said Future

"What if we just get disguises? Do you think your mom will go for that?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to ask at just the right moment in just the right way."

"What are you three nerds talking about?"

"Nothing important to a tough guy like you." Luckily, Sharpner didn't notice Mirai's sarcasm on the words 'tough guy,' luckily for Sharpner that is.

"So, nerds, where do you go next?"

"Why? Trying to make sure you avoid us? Can't be hard considering that you're the type to focus on being big and tough but ignore any kind of studies."

He snorted. "And how would you know? I could—"

"Sharpner! Since you seem to already know all this stuff, why don't you answer number three?"

Sharpner looked down at the book. "What are we doing?"

"Three Sharpner. He just told you that,"Future told him with a grin.

"Oh, right. Uh..." He stared uncomprehendingly at the page. "I don't know, Mr. Davis."

"And why don't you know?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay then, I want an one-page essay about paying attention in class on my desk by tomorrow. Gohan, would you or Mirai or Future care to answer number three?"

Gohan glanced at the page. "The verb is ran and the noun is Kate."

"Really? Nouns and verbs? I thought this was high school."said Future

"Sadly, Future, it is. I looked through the book, it doesn't get much better. I could do this stuff before I was five."

"Not everyone's a nerd like you, Gohan" Sharpner Said

"How did you get in this class anyway, Sharpner. This is the advanced course if I'm not mistaken," Mirai inserted. He was having fun with the 'Sharpner is dumb' jokes.

"What makes you think I'm not smart enough to be in here?"

"Oh, based on the expectations this book gave me, I'm not all that surprised."

"Oh, it's not that bad Mirai. At least there isn't an explo—" BOOM!"Mirai Future, did Bulma sign the Four Terrors up for school too?"

"Y-yeah." They turned to each other.

"One, two, three," they called together, getting into a paper, rock, scissors war. "Tie go again. One, two, three..."

"No," Mirai whined. "Didn't I go last time?"

"You lost fair and square." Future said

"What are you three going on about?" Videl asked.

They looked at each other, then at Videl. "Nothing!"

They turned back toward the front. "Their teacher can sort it out," Mirai stated.

"Let's just hope that wasn't Trunks's idea of an escape plan." They all shuddered at the mental image of Trunks and Goten and Pan attacking their teachers...and them getting punished for it because they 'set a bad example.'

"What's your next class?" Sharpner asked again.

"Their next class will probably be P.E. with us, Sharpner. I'm their student guide, remember?" Videl said

"CLASS!" The teacher had to yell to be heard over the class. Silence slowly fell in the room. "I just received a wonderful message from the principal. He just got off the phone with the head of Capsule Corp and she has finally agreed to take a class on a tour of the facility."

"NO!" The demi-saiyans yelled without thinking. They slid down in their seats.

"How could Bulma do that to us?" said Future

"What's your problem, Scared of meeting some real scientists?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan looked up helplessly at him. "No, we're scared of the school going to Capsule Corp."

"Why would that scare you? Are you afraid the whole school is going to embarrass you or something?"

"Future, why are you on first name basis with the head of Capsule Corp.?" Videl asked, picking up on her word choice.

"Come up and get your permission slips, the trip will be Wednesday." The boys and girl groaned.

"Well, Future?"

"You'll see," Future answered with a morbid tone.

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa went to the front to get their permission slips. "Aren't you three going to get permission slips?" Erasa gushed.

"No," they replied.

"We won't need them," Mirai stated in a tortured voice.

"You'll see why on Wednesday," Gohan put his head down in defeat.

Before Videl could question them further, the bell rang. The boys and girl let out slight cries of pain and covered their ears.

"Perk up guys, gym won't be that bad!" Erasa told them, poking their sides. The boys and girl looked up.

"That's not it, Erasa." Gohan groaned, standing up. "But it isn't helping either."

The three new students followed Videl and company to the gym. They were in for a bit of a surprise. When they entered the gym, the group immediately separated. The boys went to the boys' locker room and the girls to the girls' locker room.

Mirai and Gohan pulled out the gym clothes Bulma had given them. Mirai's was a dark blue gi with a white undershirt and belt. Gohan's was an orange gi with a dark blue undershirt and belt, just like his father's. Future's was a girls one. The boys and girl changed quickly into their gym clothes and walked back out into the gym.

They stood awkwardly as everyone stared at their well-toned arms. Just then, the gym teacher walked in. "Okay everyone! Time for roll!" Shock crossed the demi-saiyans' faces as the recognized the voice and the chi that went with it. The gym teacher, who had been looking down at the clipboard in his hand, stopped. He looked up toward where he sensed three powerful and familiar chis. "Impossible."

His eyes landed on Gohan and Mirai and Future. "That's what we're thinking Krillin. Since when are you a gym teacher?"

Krillin gaped at them for a moment before recovering. "Since 18 decided I needed a job. Since when have you three gone to high school?"

"Since today," Mirai responded.

"Well, I suppose you three at least will enjoy the next month."

"Why?" Future asked

"It's all martial arts, all month."

"Well, that will be both fun and horrible at the same time, won't it Gohan?"

Gohan only sighed in response. "Krillin—"

"Sorry, Gohan, but it's Mr. Chestnut at school."

"Okay then, Mr. Chestnut shouldn't you be calling roll?"

"Oh, right okay then." Krillin proceeded to call roll while Videl glared at the three new students.

I don't get it! How do they know Mr. Chestnut? And what did he mean by 'fun and horrible at the same time'? I'm going to figure those three out. Videl's thoughts were interrupted by her name being called. "Here!" she called before returning to her thoughts. And how come they look so strong? I thought they were supposed to be nerds.

"Okay, class!" Mr. Chestnut called, pulling Videl out of her revery, again. "This month is the Martial Arts Unit. Now, let me see hands, who knows martial arts?" Videl, Sharpner, Mirai, Future and Gohan rose their hands. "So few? Oh, well, I need a volunteer. Who wants to spar to let the class see their technique?" Mirai, Gohan, Future and Sharpner's hands immediately dropped. "Okay then, Videl, choose one of the other four that raised their hands to spar with you."

Videl's eyes looked between Mirai, Future and Gohan. "I pick, Gohan."

Gohan groaned slightly and made his way toward the ring painted in the center of the gym. He stepped into the ring and Videl stood facing him.

"Ready? Begin!" Krillin called.

Both teens dropped into fighting stances. That's impossible! I can't see a single opening in his stance!

Wow! Only one opening! That's pretty impressive for someone who hasn't had any good training. Gohan smirked, "Whenever you're ready Videl."

Videl glared. He's cocky, giving me the first move? Idiot. Whatever, it's his funeral. Videl shot forward.

Gohan shook his head. He dropped down and swung his foot out and tripped her. She fell on her side, hard. "Don't leave your feet unguarded, Videl." She pushed herself to her feet and glared at her opponent. He sighed, thinking he should figure out how she fought so he didn't hurt her. He lowered into his stance. "Okay, Videl, let's try again. Whenever you're ready."

Videl ran at him and threw a right uppercut at him. He blocked it easily. She followed it with a left punch, attempting to hit his face. Again, he blocked it effortlessly. Her face contorted in anger.

"Careful, getting angry like that can be dangerous in a fight," he informed her.

She threw a knee into his gut but he stopped it with his hand. Then, he bounced backward. Videl followed.

"She's got a pretty good technique," Krillin commented absently to Mirai and Future

"Yeah, but she's not thinking clearly enough. She needs to learn how to control her emotions in a fight." said Future

Krillin nodded, still watching the fight.

Back in the ring, Gohan had figure out Videl's rhythm and style. He moved close to the edge of the ring. Videl threw a right punch at his face, but Gohan moved out of the way, to his left. He put his hands together and hit her as lightly as he could on the back, knocking her down. She landed just outside the ring.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Well, done!" Krillin called, walking over to them.

Gohan smiled down at her. "That was a pretty good fight." He extended a hand to help her up.

Videl glared and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring his hand. "That was amazing, Videl!" Krillin told her with a proud smile. "There aren't many martial artists that can keep up that well with a Son."

She glared. "Yeah, yeah. You're only saying that because I lost." She frowned. "I was hoping to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament but I guess I'm not ready yet."

"No, you're more than ready to face the competition of the Tournament."

"I couldn't even beat Gohan!"

"Videl, I am a much better martial artist than almost any other person on this planet, and I couldn't lay a finger on Gohan unless he let me. Trust me, all you need is a little Kame style training and you'll amaze even yourself in that tournament. Now, everyone! That's all the time we have today! Get dressed!"

Everyone went to the locker rooms to change back into their school clothes. The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

Gohan and Mirai and Future sat staring at the clock in their Spanish class. "Come on, come on," Gohan muttered. It was one minute until three and they were anxious to leave.

"Don't forget we have to pick up the Terrors after school." Future said

Gohan groaned, not taking his eyes of the clock. "Wonderful, that means we'll probably get to hear about whatever mischief they caused today."

Mirai sighed. "Ten more seconds..." The bell rang. The three demi-saiyans were out of their seats and out the door before the rest of the class had stood up.

"Come on, Erasa! Let's go see where they're going." Videl stood and quickly followed the new students with Erasa on her heels.

Erasa chased Videl until she stopped outside. "Videl, I have to pick my little brother up!"

Videl was looking around, trying to find Mirai and Gohan and Future. She finally spotted them heading off in the direction of Orange Star Elementary. "It's okay, Erasa. They're walking toward the elementary."

"Okay," the bubbly blonde agreed. The two girls headed off behind Mirai and Gohan and Future, keeping a safe distance. Even though this kept them from getting caught, they also couldn't hear the conversation of the three teenagers in front of her.

The elementary school wasn't far, just around the block. The girls walked up just in time to see a little girl squeal "Future!" loudly and run at the mysterious youth. The little girl was really short, probably in kindergarten or pre-k, she had long, black hair and pretty black eyes (she looks just like Chichi in Dragonball but a little shorter). She jumped up off the ground right into Future's arms, knocking her backward a step. Future laughed. Videl and Erasa were now close enough to hear the conversation.

"Hey there, Squirt," Gohan laughed. "How was your day?"

The girl immediately started into a story of how her day had been, but she was talking so fast that neither Videl nor Erasa could understand a word. Suddenly, another kid noticed Gohan and another squeal of "Gohan!" sounded. A little boy with spiky black hair and black eyes ran up. He looked the same age as the girl. He ran and jumped into Gohan's arms.

"Whoa!" Gohan yelped, almost falling down. The girl was still telling Future about her day. "Hey, Pan have you two had sugar today?"

She slowed her speech. "No," the girl, Pan told her brother with wide, innocent eyes.

Mirai, groaned. "Wonderful, the Four Terrors on a sugar high."

Then, a little boy a little older than the two that had jumped on Gohan, ran up. He had lavender hair, just like Mirai. In fact, the two looked exactly a like except for the age difference. He stopped in front of the boy that was obviously his brother. "Hey, Mirai."

"Hey, Trunks. Where is Bra?"

"Mirai" call a little girl with blue hair

"Hey Bra, Reddy to got guys"

"Yes!" Goten, Bra, Pan and Trunks replied quickly.

The boys and girl raised their eyebrows. That was when Videl and Erasa decided to walk up.

"Hey Gohan, Future, Mirai." The two girls greeted them with smiles.

Gohan and Mirai and Future turned at the sound of their names. "Oh, hey Videl, Erasa," Gohan said with a smile.

"Who are they?" She asked, referring to the kids in his and Future's arms.

"Oh, these are my little brother and sister, Pan and Goten."

"Hi, I'm Pan!" the little girl said cheerfully.

"I'm Goten!" the boy spoke with as much cheer as his sister.

"Yeah, Gohan just said that," the little lavender haired boy said whilst rolling his eyes.

"And that would be Trunks, my little brother and the girl with blue hair is Bra," Mirai said blandly.

"Hello" Bra said

"Nice to meet you all. How old are you?"

"Five." Goten Called

Again, Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend "Six."

"Four" called Pan

"Three" said bra

The group heard a slight cough from Gohan's left. They turned to see two very worn-out looking teachers. "Are you Goten and Pan's brother and sister?" asked one.

"Are you Trunks's and Bra's brother?" asked the other.

"Yes," they responded with dread. "What did they do?"

"Well, Pan and Goten destroyed my classroom."

"And Trunks broke another student's nose and arm and Bra hurt a student for being mean to her."

Both teens sighed and looked at their siblings. "You do realize we have to tell Bulma and Vegeta right?"

"No, no, no! Please, please don't Gohan! We'll be good from now on we promise!" Goten whined.

"Sorry, Squirt, but they'll find out one way or another and it would be better for everyone if we just told them today," Gohan told them sympathetically.

Mirai looked at the teacher, "Well, it is your fault as much as it is theirs. I bet Mom warned you not to give them sugar but you did anyway." He shook his head.

Pan let out a long, catlike yawn. "Lucky us, they're starting to crash." Goten yawned too and Trunks's and Bra's eyes drooped a bit.

Mirai picked them up. "Come on, Trunks and Bra let's go home." Goten and Pan closed their eyes and yawned again.

"Night night, Gohan," Pan yawned.

"Night, guys." Seconds later the half saiyans were asleep and Trunks and Bra were on the verge of it.

A little boy walked up to the group. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Erasa! Is it time to go?"

"Yes, Caleb, it's time to go. Bye, guys." Erasa took her little brother's hand and headed off toward home.

Gohan and Future smiled and Mirai waved. Then they set off in the direction of Capsule Corp. They walked as quietly and smoothly as possible, they didn't want the Terrors to get woken up from their nap because they would be grumpy. Videl followed quietly behind, unnoticed by the threeteenaged demi-saiyans.

It was twenty minutes before Capsule Corp. came into view. The boys and girl smiled and picked up the pace a little, careful not to wake the sleeping children. As Gohan and Mirai and Future walked up the drive of Capsule Corp., Videl's eyes widened in shock.

No way! They know the Briefs? Videl thought. Wait, his name is Mirai Briefs. So he's related to the Briefs family. I guess that explains why they seemed so upset about the trip to Capsule Corp. I wonder how he's related to Bulma Briefs. She turned and headed toward Satan Mansion.

Inside, Gohan and Mirai and Future carried their siblings to their rooms and sat them on their beds. Then, they searched for Bulma's chi; she was in one of the labs. The boys and girle headed off to tell her about their siblings adventures in elementary school.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Bulma screeched when they told her. "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

The two boys and girl swallowed hard. "Come on, Bulma. Let them sleep for now. Besides, they were on a sugar high and you know how they get." Gohan's voice was hesitant and slightly fearful.

"Fine!" she growled. "They can sleep for now, but when they wake up they will be in deep trouble! I think I might just let Vegeta give them a little extra training." There was a slightly evil glint in her eye.

The boys and girl shared a slightly worried glance.

"So how was your day?"

"Horribly boring. Mom taught me all this stuff before I was Goten's age."

"I bet gym made it all the better," Mirai said sarcastically.

"What happened in gym? Did one of you show off your powers?" She sounded like she was on the verge of more anger.

"No, but Krillin's our teacher. And this month is the martial arts unit so Krillin thought a spar would be a good idea. So I had to fight the daughter of that phoney Hercule without showing how strong I was or hurting her."

"And of course the announcement about the field trip to Capsule Corp. this Wednesday didn't help." There was a glare on Mirai's face.

Bulma smiled. "I bet your class was excited about that. Orange Star has been trying to schedule that trip for a few years. I thought it would be helpful to let your new classmates see you at home."

"Are you forgetting Vegeta? And the Four Terrors? Are you trying to get everyone to hate us?"

"Vegeta has promised to behave and I'm sure you two will have the Terrors under close surveillance."

"MIRAI! GOHAN! FUTURE! GRAVITY ROOM NOW! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" The boys and girl groaned.

"WE HAVE TO CHANGE FIRST!" Mirai hollered back.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

The boys and girl took off full speed to their rooms and replaced their school clothes with their training gis. They ran straight to the gravity room, barely making Vegeta's time limit.

They entered the room to find Vegeta beside the controls with his arms crossed. "And the fun begins," Vegeta said with a smirk as he set the gravity to 500 and turned it on.

Three hours later, all Four saiyans stumbled out looking beaten and bruised. They hobbled off toward the medical lab and began tending to their injuries. They weren't bad enough off to require the regeneration tank, but they were pretty bad.

When they finished with that, they headed off to the dining room for dinner. They sat down just as the cooking robot put the plates on the table. A new-found energy possessed the saiyans when they saw the food. They began eating at an inhuman rate, shoveling in food as fast as they could get their hands on it. After dinner, the boys and girl decided to go to bed a bit early.


	2. Chapter 2

Videl Satan stood in front of a punching bag. It was time for her early morning workout. She dealt a long combination of  
kicks and punches as she let her thoughts wonder to the new kids at Orange Star High.

Something is off with those three. First they don't know who Dad is and then, when they remembered, they said 'we know  
who he is but we also know what he is.' I don't like the way they emphasized 'what'. She began glaring dangerously at the  
punching bag. "WHAT COULD THEY HAVE MEANT!" she screamed her question at the punching bag. What do they think  
Dad is? And whatever they think, who are they to think that? How did they skinny nerd beat me in a fight? Who trained  
him? Can his friend and sister fight like that? Where did they disappear to during lunch? Why did they go to Capsule  
Corp after school? Who are they? And where did they come from? WHY DO THEIR NAMES SOUND FAMILIAR? Deciding  
the only way to get answers was to talk to them, she delivered a final blow to the bag and stalked off up to her room to get  
ready for school. (A/N: no, the punching bag did not break the way it does in so many other fics. I suppose most authors  
overlook the fact that Videl didn't do that until after Gohan taught her to fly.)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The Four Terrors bounded into the dining room for their breakfast. Bulma and Future were sitting at the table with their  
arms crossed. The boys weren't up yet.

"Good morning, Aunt Bulma and Future!" Goten and Pan sang happily.

"Morning, Mom and Future!" Trunks and Bra greeted with equal cheerfulness.

They started toward the table but Bulma shook her head. "No. Before any of you can eat, your brothers have to be up too."

"But Bulma!" They whined (Trunks and Bra said Mom not Bulma).

"No buts. Goten and Pan, go wake up Gohan. Trunks and Bra, go wake up Mirai." They frowned up at her but did as they  
were told.

Minutes later, Pan and Goten crept quietly into their brother's room. A smashed alarm clock sat on a table beside his bed.  
The two siblings walked over to the side of the room opposite the one the sleeping Gohan lay in. They pulled their weight  
back and launched forward. They jumped just before running into the bed and landed on Gohan really hard.

"OW! WHAT THE—WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Gohan screamed.

The siblings were jumping on the bed, and sometimes Gohan, singing very loud and very off-key. "Wake up! ... Wake up!  
... Wakeupwakeupwakeup! Wake up for food! Wake up!" (A/N: the '…' [aka ellipses] mean a slight pause in their song.)

"I AM UP THANK YOU! NOW WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"To get you up, silly!" Pan sang, still jumping.

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING ME UP?"

"For school, silly!" Goten responded, landing on his brother.

Gohan grabbed the two interruptions of his once peaceful sleep. "GO AWAY! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gohan threw the  
sibling nuisances out of his room and laid back down.

Seconds later, they were jumping on him and his bed again. "Aunt Bulma said you have to be up and ready before we can  
eat and I'M HUNGRY!" Pan yelled.

Gohan glared at his sister. "We're not going anywhere until you're up and getting ready!" Goten announced. "Now, are  
you getting up easy or do we have to go get Tru—"

"TRUNKS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—AHHH COLD! TRUNKS!" Mirai's voice sounded in the room.

"I think I'm going to get up now," Gohan told them in a calm, cautious voice.

"YAY!" Goten cheered.

"If you're not—" Pan stopped when she noticed her brother already up and getting ready. "Okay then."

The two hopped off his bed and skipped out the door. In the hall, they met a laughing Trunks and bra with an evil gleams  
in there eyes being chased by a shivering, soaking wet Mirai. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!"

The siblings watched the two brothers and sister run past. "Do you think we should help Trunks and Bra?" Goten asked.

Pan paused to think about it for a moment. "No, I don't think Mirai will hurt them. Besides, they're both up now so we can  
eat."

"YAY! FOOD!" Goten yelled before running down the hall in the direction of the dining room. Pan followed, laughing.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Gohan, Future and a still slightly wet Mirai walked to school. Today they had an added task; walk the Terrors to school.  
They all knew good and well that the Terrors could get to school just fine on their own, but Bulma was worried about  
what the teachers and citizens of Satan City would think. In short, Gohan and Future walked with a glaring Mirai and four  
kids with expressions of innocent little angels.

Gohan scratched at the bracelet Bulma had forced him, and the other saiyan students, into wearing. They keep chi down  
to semi-human levels. Their power levels were above Krillin's, but low enough that they wouldn't break anything by  
accident. Bulma had informed them that they would wear the bracelets until they returned home and if they left to  
anywhere within Satan City limits.

Gohan sighed. This had prompted him to quickly make a copy of his latest invention (for Mirai and Future, Gohan used  
the original). He looked at the little green watch that was positioned innocently beside the bracelet. The time read 7:45.

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry up or we'll be late." He didn't wait for the response, just leaned forward a bit and  
started running. Of course, this was when he heard the gun shots. He glanced at Mirai and Future before turning toward  
the sound.

"Guys, stay in the crowd and stay out of trouble. We should be finished with this in a minute or two and then we'll make a  
real rush to school." Future said

"Okay!" Pan and Bra said.

"YAY!" Goten said.

"Whatever." Trunks said.

Mirai, Future and Gohan ran easily to a nearby alley. They pushed the small red button on the side of their watches. The  
Terrors had run off to stand in the crowd and watch the fight. It would probably be cool since Gohan, Future and Mirai  
weren't as strong as usual.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The Terrors crept up close to the action. They had found the one place that the police weren't blocking and happily  
walked up to the edge where they could see but wouldn't be noticed. Or so they hoped.

Unfortunately, their hopes were in vain. They were noticed...by one of the bad guys. The police officers were aiming their  
guns at the men and they were searching disparately for a way out. That's when the man noticed four small children, two  
boys and two girls, had managed to get past the police barrier. Two of the men reached out and snatched up the  
unsuspecting little girls. They had them by the arm with a gun to there head before the three new superheroes arrived on  
scene.

Gohan, Future and Mirai, now sufficiently disguised, flew into the middle of the chaos. They were dressed almost  
identically. They wore three suits of saiyan armor. The only difference was their under-armor, Gohan's was black and  
Mirai's was blue and Future's was red. (A/N: I'm describing the suits, but Mirai's is like Vegeta's on Namek but darker.) The  
chest plate was was white with gold straps and over their stomachs. They wore white gloves that came about halfway up  
their forearms. They also had on boots that came halfway to their knees and gold over the toes. They also wore helmets  
(the Saiyaman helmet but without the antennae and different colors. I would prefer to not describe them, so I will tell you  
the color changes. The orange is now gold, the white stays white, and blue/black part now matches their under-armor).

Soon after arriving, they noticed that the idiots that had grabbed Pan and Bra so the police wouldn't shoot. Well, to be  
fair, it was a pretty smart idea. The police wouldn't shoot if the bad guys had a little girls as a hostage, too bad for them  
that the little girls they picked was inhumanly strong and had two brothers and a sister with at least that amount of  
strength. (I said at least, we all know that Gohan is much stronger)

Gohan looked at Pan and Bra. They looked perfectly bored and not in the least bit scared. He couldn't help but smirk. One  
wrong move and Pan and Bra would not the crap out of them theirselfs, not to mention that their skin was impervious to  
bullets.

"One more move and I shoot the girls!" The crooks screamed.

"What would you do that for?" Bra and Pan asked in a curious voice. "It's not like I did anything. It's not like that gun of  
yours will do anything." Gohan and Mirai and Future chuckled to themselves but did not act. It would be better to not  
make Pan and Bra reveal there strength.

"This is a real gun missy! And I'm not scared to use it!"

"Yes you are." They stated bluntly. "If you really wanted to fire that gun, you would have already. Besides, if you fire that  
gun then there will be nothing stopping the police from shooting you. And nothing stopping those three from pummeling  
you. You know it, I know it, the whole city probably knows it."

"You...you...you..." the men seemed to be unable to finish there sentence.

Looking at the thugs face, Gohan and Future couldn't help but laugh. They strode calmly over to the thugs that held Pan  
and Bra, Mirai going to take care of the rest. The crooks was so caught up in his argument with Pan and Bra, they didn't  
notice Gohan and Future's quick approach.

Gohan and Future's fist collided easily with the men's jaw, knocking them down and out with one punch. The men fell and  
dropped the annoying little girls known as Pan and Bra. "You had better be ready for a talk after school." Future and  
Gohan said

Pan and Bra's eyes widened and she gulped. "Sorry Gohan and Future. I just wanted to see you fight." The girls gave  
disappointed frown and walked back over to the other Terrors.

Gohan turned his attention from Pan and Bra to the scene behind him. While Gohan had been freeing and then scolding  
his sister and Bra, Mirai had taken out the other crooks. Mirai's fist hit the last guy standing, knocking him out  
sufficiently. A girl came running up looking none too happy. Gohan and Future strode easily to Mirai.

"Videl at your 5 o'clock," he hissed at his friend.

"We have to go anyway. School starts in less than five minutes." Future said

"Who are you!" Videl yelled at the three demi-saiyans.

They turned to look at her and Mirai smirked. "We're just your friendly neighborhood saiyans." He said this because he  
knew Videl couldn't track it to them. (A/N: catch the slightly Spiderman reference?) With this, the thre took to the skies.

They met the Terrors at the opening of the alley (they were back in their baggy school clothes). "Full speed to school!"  
They cried, throwing their right hands into the air before running as fast as their chi would allow with the bracelets on.  
They were just a blur to the normal human eye. Mirai and Gohan and Future stayed right behind them until they arrived at  
Orange Star Elementary; there, they separated.

The three friends slowed down as they got close to the high school. They continued running and made it in class and in  
their seats just in time for the bell. Groaning and covering their ears, the demi-saiyans laid their heads on their desks. "It's  
just too loud," whined Gohan.

"What's too loud?" Erasa asked with a ditzy smile.

"The bell," Mirai responded, recovering. Gohan and Future left there head on there desk.

"It's not that loud," Sharpner informed them rudely.

"We have sensitive ears. To us, that bell is about as loud from here as it would be to you if it was directly beside your ear."

"Yeah, just keep making excuses, nerd boy."

Mirai growled too quietly for humans to hear. "That guy is really getting on my nerves," he informed Gohan and his  
girlfriend.

Gohan and Future, who had finally recovered from hearing the bell, looked up at there friend/boyfriend, understanding.  
The whole class was whispering about something, but Gohan and Mirai and Future ignored it. They didn't much care for  
gossip.

"...Goku Son anyway?" at the mention of there father's name Gohan and Future was listening intently.

"I don't know. I think someone said he won the World Tournament before Mr. Satan."

It was then that the teacher walked in and everyone got silent. Gohan and Future were rather annoyed because of this.  
they wanted to know why someone was talking about there father, so they turned to the person that had given them the  
impression of being up to date on all the gossip of the school.

"Hi Erasa." Mirai a shot them an inquisitive look.

"Hey cutie and Future. What's up?"

"I heard someone mention a name earlier and I was wondering why people were talking about him."

"Goku Son? Was that the name?"

"Yeah. I was wondering they were talking about him but didn't get the chance to ask. Could you tell me?"

"You're out of the gossip loop."

"I figured a nerds like you would at least watch the news."

Gohan and Future looked shocked. "Why was that name on the news?"

"There was a picture of him after Mr. Satan said his name! Mr. Satan said that he was just some idiot with that new a few  
light tricks and that was the only reason he won the Tournament before him."

Gohan and Future opened there mouth to yell at the poor girl who had dared insult there father but found Mirai's hand in  
the way. All that came out was a very muffled sound that didn't sound remotely related to human speech. After a second,  
Mirai moved his hands. "Thanks, Mirai." Future Said in a very pissed off voice

"No problem."

"Is that all he said?" Future said but she regeted it

"Well, no. He also said that this Goku person could never hope to beat a skilled martial artist like himself and if he wanted  
to prove otherwise to enter the World Tournament."

"Did he say anything else?" By this time Erasa had noticed that the more she said, the angrier Gohan and Future looked.

"Well, yeah."

"What?" snaped Future

Luckily for Erasa, Gohan and Future's interrogation was cut short by the entrance of Videl. She's later than I thought she  
would be. Gohan and Future mused, I guess she had to talk to the Chief of Police. "Hey Videl!" Erasa said in a slightly  
squeal-ish manner.

"Hey Erasa," Videl responded calmly as she took her seat.

"Gohan,Future, Mirai. Do you remember the news report about the two men that destroyed half of East City?"

Gohan shot a look at Mirai and Future before answering. "Vaguely, why?"

"Do you remember what they called themselves?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the stupid question!"

"Why?" going for one of the twins' favorite tactics, Gohan repeated himself.

"Three new 'superhero' crime fighters," she coated the word 'superhero' in sarcasm, "appeared today. When I asked who  
they were, one of them said, 'just your friendly neighborhood saiyans'. That term reminded me of those three guys. So  
what did they call themselves?"

Sharpner and Erasa stared at their friend disbelievingly. She had answered someone else's question! Gasp! "I've got  
something that will lower your search results, Videl."

"What, Sharpner?" Videl growled back.

"Whichever one said that likes Spiderman. Or has at least read it."

Erasa turned to him with an evil smile. "And you would know this because...?"

Sharpner's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk, but said nothing. He closed his mouth. Damn! I just told the  
gossip queen a secret! Erasa giggled.

Gohan got nervous. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in the classic Son style. Mirai and Future  
rolled his eyes, Gohan could act just like Goku/Papa sometimes. They paused. Did I just think something bad about  
Goku/Papa? Man, Dad/Vegeta starting to rub off on me.

Luckily for the three, the teacher chose this moment to interrupt. "Class! Time to turn in your permission slips for the trip  
to Capsule Corp.! The bell will ring shortly so after you turn the slip in you may talk QUIETLY. Have a great day and I hope  
to see you on the trip tomorrow." Mr. Davis finished with a smile before sitting down.

"I wonder what the lesson was about." Mirai mused aloud to his friend and girlfriend.

"Does it matter?" Future said to her boyfriend

"Nope." The bell rang earning grimaces from the three. "That's going to take some getting used to."

Gohan nodded and headed off in the direction of the gym. "A lot of getting used to."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

"Okay," Krillin addressed the class. "Time for warm ups. Line up for stretches. For the advanced set, if you have a set of  
warm ups you'd rather run, get to it."

The majority of the students lined up, Videl and Sharpner headed up for laps, and Mirai and Gohan and Future put their  
hands together and twisted back and forth. I'm not going into detail about their warm ups, so I'll skip it.

"Now that warm ups are done, I want the advanced students to spar and help one another out while I teach the beginners  
the basics." The five advanced martial artists just shrugged. Mirai and Gohan and Future walked over to the back corner  
of the gym, the place with the least amount of people and the most room.

Videl frowned and followed. She wanted to see how good these three really were. Sharpner followed with a smirk, he was  
going to get to watch three nerds fight. He thought it would be an amusing spectacle. After all, Gohan had only won  
because Videl didn't want to make him feel bad.

Minutes later, both Sharpner and Videl were watching the three fighters with wide eyes. There movements were so fast  
and their technique perfect. After a few minutes, Krillin walked up to observe and the beginners were left to practice the  
more basic forms in pairs.

He stood next to Videl and watched, a little bored. "Come on guys! Give these other two a turn!"

The boys and girl looked over at the once-bald ex-monk that was their gym teacher. "Sure, Krillin." They walked over to  
the small group. As they approached, Videl noticed that they weren't sweating.

"Go on, you two. Let's see what ya got." Krillin nodded his head to the space where the demi-saiyans had previously been  
fighting. Videl and Sharpner walked to the space and took their stances. A minute later, they were fighting.

"Videl is a pretty good fighter for someone that's only trained under that oaf, Hercule." Krillin and Mirai and Future  
nodded. Gohan turned away from the fight. "So, Krillin..."

"Mr. Lancer at school, Gohan." Krillin glanced at the son of his late best friend, there was a slightly evil shine in his eyes.

"Mirai,Future and I were talking and we decided that we're going to enter the World Tournament this year. Are you  
interested? It wouldn't be any fun without the Z Warriors."

"You're going to ask the others too?"

"Yep." Gohan replied happily.

"If you don't mind my asking, why?"

"Hercule Satan made the mistake of calling my dad a weak coward," Gohan growled. "And since Dad can't enter to defend  
his name, I will."

Krillin's face darkened, he hadn't known about Mr. Satan insulting Goku. "I'm in. I'll ask 18 and Roshi when I get home.  
Are you two going to go find the others?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go find Tien and Chiaotzu and Gohan is going to find Yamcha and Piccolo. We're going to ask Dad to  
enter to, and the Terrors."

"You really want to show this guy up, don't you?"

"He insulted Dad." Was Gohan's only reply. Krillin understood though, Goku was the kind of person you can't insult.  
Unless you have a grudge to hold or are just plain mean.

"It sounds like it's going to be a very fun Tournament."

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Before either boy or girl knew it, they were standing in front of the Orange Star  
Elementary waiting on the Terrors.

They came out in a much calmer mood than yesterday. The siblings still squealed when they saw their brother and sister  
and pounced on them, but they didn't talk so fast no one could understand them. The teachers smiled happily to indicate  
that nothing had happened. They nodded and headed toward home.

When they were in a place where no on else was on the street, Mirai finally asked them. "Do you guys want to compete in  
the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yes!" all four chimed together.

After they had agreed to go, Goten asked, "What's the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Trunks and Pan and Bra face-palmed. "The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament where the world's best fighters  
all come to compete to see who's the best."

"Why haven't we gone before? We're as good as Krillin and Yamcha and Tien." Goten pouted. "Why haven't you let us  
compete before?"

"We haven't competed either. We decided to give the normal people a chance."

"So, before now, the world's best fighters didn't compete? But that's what you said the tournament was for!"

"It is, that's why we're competing now. The normal people have gotten arrogant and think there's nothing that can stop  
them."

"Okay!" Goten sang as they walked up the driveway of Capsule Corp. The others sighed. The Terrors took off running to  
go do whatever the Terrors do and Future when to her room while Gohan and Mirai went to go find Bulma.

"Bulma, we wanted to ask you something."

"Really? Does it have anything to do with this?" Bulma sounded angry. She tossed a newspaper to them which Gohan  
expertly caught. He looked at the front page curiously. The head line was 'NEW HEROS OF SATAN CITY! SAIYANS?'

The two boys gulped. "It's not like they can trace the term back to us!"

"Oh yes they can, Mirai!"

"Bulma, we're sorry. It's just that we couldn't stand by and watch. Yesterday, we went super saiyan but I figured that if we  
did that long, someone would recognize us as Gohan and Mirai and Future. So, I got out some old saiyan armor and a  
couple of helmets we found, and asked for, and I made this watch that would allow you to change between two outfits."  
He showed Bulma the watch.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "You're as smart as I was when I was your age, Gohan, maybe smarter. But you have  
your dad's need to protect innocent people. I guess there's no stopping this."

"Thanks, Bulma. Um..."

"What is it, Gohan?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Well, we heard about Mr. Satan challenging Dad on the news and since he can't accept the challenge, I thought I would.  
At the World Martial Arts Tournament. And, we thought it would be cool if all the Z Warriors competed."

"I guess I can understand that. Go on."

"We already asked Krillin and the Terrors, but we were wondering if we could go ask the others."

"Go! But if you're not back by dinner time, you're not eating."

"Thanks, Bulma!"

"Thanks, Mom!" They both turned and ran out. "We'll ask Dad when we get back!"

Vegeta walked into the room just in time to see them running out of it. "Ask me what?" he growled.

"I guess you just have to wait until they get back."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

About an hour later, Gohan touched down at the lookout. "Piccolo!"

The Namekian was meditating in the middle of the expanse in front of the giant building. He didn't seem to hear his  
student.

Gohan walked right up next to him, "PICCOLO!" the Namekian jumped at the sudden loud noise.

He turned his head to look at his old student with a slightly annoyed expression. "Hello, Gohan. Is there any particular  
reason you interrupted my meditation?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would compete in the World Tournament this year. And before you say know, I also want to  
point out that Mirai Trunks, Krillin, and the Terrors have already agreed to compete. So what do you say? Are you going to  
fight with us?"

Piccolo glared at Gohan. "I suppose I will."

Gohan smiled happily. "Thanks, Piccolo! I have to go ask Yamcha!"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

As Gohan took off, Mirai landed in a large mountain range, right beside a small, capsule house.

"Tien! Chiaotzu! I know you're here!" He yelled as he banged on the door.

The door opened to reveal Tien Shinhan with Chiaotzu at his shoulder. "Mirai Trunks? What on Earth are you doing here?  
Please don't tell me there's another threat that we need to take care of!"

"No, just times of peace. Mirai Pan and I came back to stay our Moms died in my time. I'm actually here to ask you guys to  
compete in the World Tournament. Mr. Satan was insulting and challenging Goku on the news, and, since he can't fight  
for obvious reasons, Gohan is going to enter and he wanted to have some fun while he was there. Please say you'll come!  
You might not win first, but you'll at least make the finals."

The three eyed bald man sighed. "He insulted Goku?" Mirai nodded. "Well, I guess that idiot deserves to pay for his  
mistakes. I'm in."

"Chiaotzu?"

"If Tien will fight, so will I."

Mirai nodded, "Good. I have to go fly by Kame House to see how many of them will fight."

"Bye Trunks!" Tien and Chiaotzu called as he took off.

"It's Mirai! We don't want to get confused now do we?" He laughed as he sped toward Kame House.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

An hour after leaving the lookout,Gohan landed on the roof of Yamcha's house (he was going at a leisurely pace). It was  
more like a mansion if you ask me. He walked across the roof until he made it to a low point and jumped off. When he  
landed, Yamcha was standing there waiting.

"Trying to break into my house, huh? That's a bad idea."

Gohan looked at Yamcha in confusion. "I wasn't trying to break into your house, Yamcha. I was looking for you."

Yamcha blinked and squinted his eyes. "Sorry, Gohan. I didn't recognize you because it's so dark. So what are ya here  
for?" He walked over and rested an arm on his friend's shoulders as they walked around the house/mansion.

"I came to see if you wanted to compete in the World Tournament. Because—"

"I'm already signed up, Gohan. I saw the news report. No one talks about Goku the way he did and gets away with it."

Gohan smiled. "Glad to see I don't have to convince you at least."

"So, who else is competing?" Yamcha asked as he walked Gohan into the house.

"Krillin, Piccolo, Mirai, Future and the Terrors. Mirai went to ask the rest so I don't know who else is coming."

"Mirai and Future?"

"Oh, yeah. Mirai Trunks and Pan is back. I guess I haven't seen you much this year. there mom died in there time so thay  
came back to live with us. We've been calling him Mirai and Pan, Future so we don't get him mixed up with little Trunks  
and Pan."

"Oh. That makes sense."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

While Gohan and Yamcha talked about trivial stuff, Mirai landed at Kame House. "Hey guys!" he called as he pulled the  
door open. He had visited Kame House enough to consider it a second home so he didn't bother knocking.

"Hey Mirai!" Roshi, Krillin, Turtle and Maron called back.

"So, who's competing?"

Krillin smiled at him. "Roshi and 18 agreed to compete."

"Great! Can I call Gohan? I want to tell him that everyone's competing."

"Sure, go ahead."

Mirai smiled and walked over to the land line. He picked it up and dialed Gohan's cell number. After one ring, Gohan  
answered, "Hey!"

"Hey, Gohan. Everyone's agreed to compete on my end. What about yours?"

"Yep, everyone. So all the Z Warriors are competing."

"Now all we have to do is ask Dad."

"Yeah, so meet back at Capsule Corp. and ask together?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute." He hung up the phone and smiled at everyone. "Looks like my visit has to be cut short. See  
you guys soon!" He took off toward home.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

The two landed at Capsule Corp. and walked in. They went straight to the GR where they knew Vegeta would be. They  
arrived right when he was coming out. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Do you want to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament? All the Z Warriors along with 18, Roshi, and Future and  
the Terrors are competing."

He glared at them, but on the inside he was excited. "I guess I'll fight. It would a good chance to test my limits." Both  
boys grinned. Everyone was fighting.

The three of them then proceeded to the dining room for dinner. Upon arriving, Bulma and Future smiled at them. "So,  
everyone's competing? Good. I hope that puts the three of you in a good mood for tomorrow."

They paused, trying to remember what was supposed to happen tomorrow. Their eyes widened when they realized.  
"NNNNOOOO!" Bulma laughed.

"Woman! What's happening tomorrow?" Vegeta growled at his mate.

"Students from their school are coming here for a field trip." Vegeta laughed. "That means you had better be on your best  
behavior." He stopped laughing and glared at the blue haired scientist.

"I will not, Woman!" And thus, an argument began.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Life Chapter Three

Mirai awoke to one four year old and one five year old jumping up and down on his stomach. It wasn't a particularly  
pleasant way to start the morning, but it was better than ice water. He groaned and one of them landed hard. "I'm up." To  
prove this, he sat up.

He watched as the siblings smiled happily at this but continued jumping on the bed. It was a lot easier waking him up  
than Gohan. Maybe he was scared we'd go get Trunks.

That was not, of course, the reason he awoke so easily. He actually wanted to get a good spar in before school...Damn, he  
growled in his head, today's the day they were visiting Capsule Corp. He checked the clock, 5:00. How do they get up so  
early? Sighing, he walked to his closet to get his training gi. "Guys, can you go tell Gohan and Future to meet me in the  
gravity room for a spar?"

"Sure!" they chirped together. Mirai watched them go. Huh, they're not so bad when Trunks isn't around. Maybe he, that's  
to say I, is a bad influence on them. (A/N: I swear that sentence is grammatically correct!)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Several minutes later, Mirai and Gohan and Future walked out of the GR after their morning spar. They weren't beaten up  
because they had decided against going full-out. The Terrors walked out happily behind them. They had decided to spar  
too, and had followed their brothers and sister's example and taken it easy.

They then went where all saiyans do after a spar, especially one they hadn't eaten before, the kitchen. They found a giant  
mountain of food waiting for them and attacked it immediately. Bulma who had already eaten, watched the spectacle with  
slight amusement. No matter how much they ate, whenever food was in front of them it was as if they had never even seen  
food.

She stood and left to find Vegeta. She had decided to go over the rules for the day that they, that is to say she, decided  
on. It wasn't long after that the demi-saiyans heard the loud argument that had erupted the second Bulma mentioned  
rules.

"I WILL NOT BE SUBJECTED TO SUCH DISRESPECT, WOMAN!" he yelled, making the seven that were enjoying their  
breakfast flinch slightly. Vegeta thought that a prince having rules was disrespectful and as much as Trunks and Bra tried  
to turn that mentality in there favor, it didn't work.

"YES YOU WILL! UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT ME TO BE COOKING YOUR DINNER AND HAVE ME DISMANTLE THE  
GRAVITY ROOM AND BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" they all covered their ears as  
Bulma's screams seemed to be loud enough the whole world could hear.

"YOUR THREATS DON'T SCARE ME, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, but they knew it was just to soothe his pride. With all that,  
especially his food (Bulma was a horrible cook), riding on his behavior, he would be good. Well, as good as can be  
expected, I mean it is Vegeta we're talking about.

The seven demi-saiyans finished their meal and sat for a moment with satisfied faces. They decided they might as well go  
do what Bulma had instructed them to the night before as Bulma only had to threaten to cook once for all the saiyans to  
behave.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Videl stood, arms crossed, glaring at nothing in particular. She wanted answers from Mirai, Future and Gohan and she  
was going to get them...The only problem was they hadn't turned in their permission slips and couldn't go. Videl was lost  
in her own thoughts so she didn't notice Erasa running up next to her.

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" she yelled.

"What is it, Erasa?"

"Well, Sharpie and I were talking and we think we might have figured something out!" she squealed.

Videl looked at Sharpner, who she now noticed was behind Erasa, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Videl. I think we may  
have figured out what's so familiar about their names."

Videl immediately perked up, that one mean one mystery at least partially solved. "Well then, tell me."

"Well, Mirai's name is Mirai Briefs. You know, like Bulma Briefs. And Mrs. Briefs just announced at an interview a few  
weeks ago that her eldest son, Mirai, who had gone to a boarding school to 'avoid being harassed by reporters', had  
returned and was living with them again. Of course, she still wouldn't talk about the three other kids that have been seen  
around her house." Erasa pouted a little. She thought the older boy was really cute, but had no idea who he was and had  
never even seen his face.

"Did you figure out why Gohan and Future's name sounded familiar?"

"Well, no not there first name, but there last name." Sharpner replied. "there last name is Son, right? As in Goku Son, the  
famous martial artist. You know, the one that won the World Martial Arts Tournament before your dad. Considering the  
way nerd-boy and that girl fights, they might even be related to Goku."

"Goku? As in the man Dad calls a trickster all the time? That Goku Son? Why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Well, we didn't exactly think of it. We figured out they had the same name accidentally. See, Sharpie was watching an old  
martial arts video and I was talking to him about Gohan and Future and Sharpie suddenly stopped the video and looked at  
me. And then he said, 'what's nerd-boy and that girls's last name?' so I told him it was Son and then he made the  
connection."

Videl shook her head at her friend as the teacher started doing the roll call for the field trip. A couple of minutes later, they  
were on the bus and headed to Capsule Corp.

Ten minutes later, the bus pulled up in front of Capsule Corp. All the students on the right side (facing the front; this side  
was facing CC) of the bus pushed closer to their windows to get a good look at the family.

Four people stood in front of the dome-shaped building that was Capsule Corp. Videl examined each person, starting  
from the left of the line. First was Mrs. Briefs (Bulma's mom), a tall, ditzy-looking blonde with a sweet smile and blue eyes.  
She wore a long, pink dress and white earrings. Next was Dr. Briefs. He's shorter than his wife with pale blue hair and a  
white mustache. He wore a long, white lab coat with a blue shirt and black pants underneath. Perched on his shoulder  
was a black cat with big eyes.

Next was Bulma Briefs. She had short, blue hair in a professional-looking cut and blue eyes. She had on a red dress that  
came almost to her knees and a yellow scarf tied around he neck. Gold hoop earrings hung from her ears as she smiled  
happily at the buses.

The last person on the lawn was Mr. Briefs. Videl studied this man even more closely because very little was known about  
him. And in that very little was that he' a temperamental maniac that would kill you as soon as look at you. He stood  
scowling at the buses with his arms were crossed over his chest. He had long, black hair that spiked up like fire but Videl  
couldn't see any hair gel reflecting in the sunlight. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt but  
looked uncomfortable in it, like he would rather be in a training gi or something similar.

Everyone unloaded the bus and Videl pushed her way to the front. She watched Mr. Briefs cautiously to make sure he  
didn't do anything he shouldn't. Bulma Briefs opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to our home, everyone." She called out just loud enough for all the students to hear. "My name is Bulma Briefs,  
and this is most of my family. Starting over on your far left is my mother, Bunny (I read somewhere that this is her name)  
and beside her is my father, Dr. Briefs. To my right here is my husband Vegeta. He's not much of a social person so don't  
be offended if he ignores you. My sons, daughter godsons, and goddaughters are in the house and I'll introduce you as  
we get to them. I've asked them to get ready for some demonstrations. Now, if you'll follow me we can begin the tour."

When she said that, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs left to go do whatever it is they do and Mr. Briefs (remember we are in Videl's  
head) stalked into the house. Bulma Briefs just shrugged and watched him go. Videl could have sworn she heard the  
scientist mutter, "At least he didn't kill anyone."

As they walked into the house, Bulma perked up and smiled brightly. "This is the front lobby, there's not much to see just  
a few door and a few paintings."

A robot rolled into the room and looked up at her. "Bulma," it said in a mechanical voice, "is there anything you need?"

"Tell Pan and Trunks we'll be in there any minute, but nothing else." She instructed it. "And robots," she added, directed  
to the class. A couple of people snickered but there was no other response. "Now, follow me to the nature dome."

"Is that where we'll meet Pan and Trunks?" asked a girl from somewhere along the front.

"No, sweety. Pan and Trunks will be in the room after the nature dome." A few people sighed.

Bulma turned and led the group to the end of the hall where a massive door on the far wall. She typed a code into the  
computer and the door opened. They all walked in to a beautiful sight.

Videl stared in amazement at everything she could see. Lush, green grass and giant trees of all kinds. There was a stream  
going through the middle of the room that had clear blue water that flowed with a calming sound. The room was full of  
wonderful smells and Videl could even hear wind blowing and saw the trees move as if caught in a light wind. As Videl  
looked closer, she noticed several species of animals in the trees and fishes in the stream and insects. It was just like they  
had walked outside and to a forest just by stepping through the door.

"Now!" announced Bulma, bringing the attention back to her. "My father originally built this room to study several  
different types of wildlife. This is only one section of the whole room and, trust me on this, the room is so big that you  
will get lost if you come in here without someone who knows their way around. The weather is adjustable to see how  
certain creatures will react to each weather change. I'm not going to change it just now as my father is probably in here  
somewhere studying the creatures. Now, to the next room."

Bulma turned and walked back out of the room. When all the students had exited, the door closed behind them. Bulma  
continued down the hall and opened a blue door that said 'Mind Viewing'. Videl was confused, what in the world could  
that mean?

She nudged Sharpner and Erasa as they walked down a dark hallway that was on the other side of the door. "What do you  
think 'Mind Viewing' means?"

"What? Where did you see that?" Erasa asked, confused.

"It was on the door. What do you think it could mean?" Videl frowned, she didn't like not knowing.

"Probably something weird. I mean we are in Capsule Corp." Sharpner responded. Videl shot him a glare that he couldn't  
see but said nothing because they had arrived at the end of the hallway.

Bulma had stopped and turned around in front of the archway. "You are about to enter the Mind Viewing room. are going  
to demonstrate how it works with a mind game brothers taught them. I will have them explain the game to you because I  
honestly don't know much about it. After they show you how it works, anyone who wants to try can."

She smiled and led us into a large room that looked like an i-max (?) movie theater. The seats were arranged facing the  
front of the room and the screen expanded along all of the walls and the ceiling. In the center of the room there were no  
seats, instead a large platform sat with two little kids standing on it. Videl couldn't discern any features on either child but  
they were facing each other and seemed to be arguing quietly.

"Pan! Trunks!" Bulma called to the two kids and they immediately jumped at the noise and turned.

"Hey Aunt Bulma/Mom!" two voices sang out. It sounded like a boy and a girl. They hopped off the platform and came  
running toward the group. Videl was impressed, these two were fast. "Hello!" Videl looked down at the two kids. They  
wore large, goofy grins and had laughter in their eyes.

As Videl examined them, she notice they were a boy and a girl. They looked familiar and it took a moment for Videl to  
place them. Pan and Trunks, Gohan and Future's younger sister and Mirai brother. She noticed that both of their  
hairstyles were the same as they had been on Monday but they were dressed differently. Pan wore a orange gi with a  
symbol Videl could swear she had seen before, but had no idea where and Trunks wore a dark green gi (the one he wears  
in the buu saga). Pan wore a long sleeved shirt that matched her wristbands, belts, and boots. The color was the only  
difference; Pan's were black and trunks's were orange. Both sets of boots had lines of orange along the sides.

"I'm Trunks!" Trunks said.

"I'm Pan!" Pan sang.

"Okay you two, explain what you're about to do so we can get started."

"Okay!" Pan started. "We're going to do image training!" Everyone waited for a moment for her to continue, but Trunks  
took over.

"Like she said, we're going to do something called image training. It's a game that you have to have a strong mind link to  
play. That's why Mom told us to show you." When everyone looked at him with confused faces, Pan looked to Bulma with  
one as well. "Aunt Bulma, why do they look so confused?"

Bulma turned to them and spoke in a calm voice, "They're best friends so they have a very strong mental link."

The class nodded in understanding and looked back at Trunks. He smirked, "Yep, we have a real strong mental link. Close  
family members usually work and so do really close friends."

"Like Onee-chan and Mirai!" Pan said.

"Onee-chan?" Erasa bubbled. "Is that your Sisters's name?"

Both kids looked at her like she was an idiot. Neither spoke up to explain, they just stared at Erasa as if shocked by her  
stupidity. Videl wasn't sure why they stared at Erasa like that, it was a valid question. Except she knew their brother and  
sister was Gohan and Future, Erasa did too but Erasa didn't seem to remember.

"No, sweety," Bulma answered her. "Onee-chan means big brother. Their older Sister's name is Future."

Whispers broke out among the students and Pan tried to reclaim their attention for a moment. Her attempts failed  
miserably. She glared at them and Trunks's eyes widened before he covered his ears. "HUSH! I AM TRYING TO FINISH  
EXPLAINING SO WE CAN SHOW YOU HOW IT WORKS!" She shouted at them. Videl, along with her classmates, covered  
her ears and flinched. Pan sure could yell. She smiled happily up at them when they shut up. "Thank you. Now when we  
get on that platform over there," she pointed to the platform that they had been on when the class walked in, "and put on  
the monitors, we'll start the game. The monitors are metal headband-looking things with antennae on either side. They're  
what make the image in our heads appear on the screen. That's it." She smiled happily before turning around and  
skipping toward the platform.

Bulma smiled and shook her head. "Pan can act just like Chichi sometimes even though she never met her."

"Who's Chichi?" Videl asked, walking next to Bulma.

"Chichi was their mother; she died giving birth to Pan. She was one of my closest friends." She smiled at the thought.  
"Sometimes it was like she had a little switch in her head that changed her emotions so fast you barely had time to adjust,  
but she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet." She sat down in one of the seats and Videl sat next to her.

"So who taught them how to fight? We've been doing a martial arts unit in gym and they're the best in the class."

She smiled sympathetically at Videl. "You'll have to get Gohan or Future to tell you. It's not my business to share what  
they may consider a secret. Besides, it's time to watch the image training." Bulma tilted her chair back and looked up at  
the screen.

The next hour, Videl sat entranced by what she saw on the screen. She wondered if those kids could fight like that in real  
life, but she doubted it. There was no way two kids could fight that well and that long. She wondered how they did it, she  
wanted to know how to do image training because it looked fun. The fight seemed to be coming to a close and both  
seemed to be tiring out.

Trunks jumped back after a long round of trading punches and kicks and landed several feet away, breathing heavily.  
"What? You're not getting tired already, are you Trunks?" Pan taunted, but Videl could see that she was just as exhausted.

"No way Panna!" he yelled back between pants. He moved into a stance that seemed vaguely familiar to Videl, like she'd  
seen it somewhere before. Pan immediately moved into the same pose.

Their arms were held out straight in front of them, heels of their hands together with their palms facing their opponent  
and fingers bent a little like they were holding a ball. "KA...ME..." they pulled their arms back to their right side until their  
palms were facing behind them. Blue balls of light formed in their palms. "HA...ME..." the balls of light got bigger. "HA!"  
they thrust their arms forward and the blue balls turned to blue beams that collided in the middle of the screen. When they  
collided, an explosion resulted that was so bright Videl had to squint to continue watching.

The two beams fought back and forth but seemed equally matched. Pan let out a powerful roar and her beam started  
moving closer to Trunks. Trunks let out a roar as well and pushed her beam back. Both kept pushing as much power as  
they could and soon Trunks's was rapidly pushing Pan's back. When Trunks's beam had almost completely consumed  
Pan's, she pulled back from it and tried to block off as much as possible. Within seconds, she was consumed by the  
blast. The second his beam had engulfed Pan, Trunks collapsed from exhaustion.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Back in the real world, Pan fell backwards and caught herself with her arms. She was panting heavily and looked like she  
was barely able to hold herself up. Trunks was panting but smirk broadly. "I...win...I...win...I...win," he panted.

"Don't...rub...it...in," Pan panted back.

Bulma walked up to them with a smile. "That was a good show guys. Mom should have a snack ready—" They took off,  
exhaustion gone at the mention of food. She sighed before addressing the group. "Okay everyone! If anyone wants to  
show something from their minds, feel free to step forward but remember to keep your concentration focused only on  
what you want to show, because the machine will show all objects of your focus." No one stepped forward. "No one? Oh  
well, I didn't really expect someone to step forward." She tapped a place on the platform and a dying beep sounded,  
indicating that it was being cut off.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-••-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be a lot longer, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Life Chapter Four

Trunks typed some codes into one of the many machines that lined the walls of the arcade-like room. His mother called it the Skills Lab. Each machine tested a certain skill at a specified level and gave ideas on how to improve each individual skill. All of the fighters in the house had their own, individual code so they knew what skills were their strengths and what skills were their weaknesses but there was also a guest code that was for any of the Z Warriors that wanted to stop by and train.

He just finished punching in his code and was about to finally start on his favorite machine (he had been training on the skills he actually needed work in) when Bulma walked through the door. He looked over at her and his lip pouted out. "You have awful timing, Mom," he whined.

Bulma smiled at him. "Sorry, Trunks." Then she turned to the class behind her. "Okay everyone! Welcome to the Skills Lab! All the machines along these walls test a different fighting skill and tell you ways to improve. The demonstration in here will be done by my youngest son, Trunks." She glanced at the test he stood in front of before walking to the controls. "He's going to start with the strength test." She upped the sensitivity almost as high as it would go. "Okay, honey. Give it a try."

Trunks pulled his fist back and hit the cushioned sensor in front of him. (the machine looks just like the one used to determine the finalists in the tournament before Buu but is adjustable in height and has computer-like controls) The number screen starts to climb rapidly upwards, beeping along the way. "Right arm, 135." A computer voice announced. Trunks hit the sensor with his other fist and again the machine beeped its way up rapidly. "Left arm, 133." Trunks delivered a roundhouse kick to the sensor and the numbers climbed a third time. "Right leg, 140." Trunks delivered his final blow to the sensor and the numbers shot up a fourth and final time. "Left leg, 139. Suggestions: weight on left arm two pounds heavier than right, weight on left leg one pound heavier than right."

"I guess I shouldn't have lowered the sensitivity so much," Bulma said calmly as she examined the numbers. "But the suggestions won't change. So, who's next? Any volunteers?"

Before Videl could raise her hand, Sharpner stepped forward. "I'll go next," he announced arrogantly.

"Okay then. Let me fix the sensitivity to someone your age..." A few moments later she had changed from Trunks to Guest, set the sensitivity to something more suited for a normal human teenager, and rose the sensor so he could reach it better. "Okay, all set. Whenever you're ready."

Sharpner smirked. "What's the record on this thing?"

Bulma smiled. "I highly doubt you'll come anywhere near them but I'll let you know."

Just before Sharpner hit the sensor, a sweating Gohan in an orange gi walked into the room. "Oops, didn't know you guys were in here." He said, attracting everyone's attention. Most everyone gawked at him. They had seen him in a fighting gi in PE but he had a shirt on under it, now he didn't. The gi was a different on from his gym clothes as well, showing off much more of his chest. (I'd rather not describe it; it's the one identical to Piccolo's) Another surprising thing was the fact Gohan was covered in sweat; he had never sweated in PE.

"What are you doing in here, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I, uh, came to mark the tally board," he answered sheepishly.

Bulma glared at him. "Again?"

Gohan continued to smile sheepishly and shifted his weight. "Yeah."

Bulma sighed. "Go ahead then."

He walked over to one of the two whiteboards and picked up a black marker. Across the top it had the names Gohan, Pan, Goten, Future, Mirai, Trunks, Bra, Vegeta and down the left-hand side it said: SM, GR, Plates, Windows, RT. I wonder what all those letters mean, Videl thought as she examined the board. Gohan erased the number under his name and beside GR.

"I swear I'll fix it, Bulma." Gohan turned to her.

"Yeah, whatever. But you get to tell Vegeta that we have to use the other one."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. Then he nodded. "Fair enough. Bye everyone!"

"Wait, nerd-boy!"

Gohan sighed. "What is it, Sharpner?"

"Let's see how well you score on this thing."

Gohan pointed to the other whiteboard. "My scores are on there."

"Yep, Gohan and Dad are neck and neck but Gohan goes easy on the machines since he broke so many." Trunks smiled evilly. Gohan glared at the boy.

"You better not tell your dad that. He's mad enough that I can keep up already." Then he turned and left the room, a decidedly evil grin on his face. I just found my way out of trouble, Trunks thought.

~ # ~

Gohan walked cautiously towards the main GR, Vegeta's GR. Hesitantly, he pushed the open button and waited for the light to turn green, signaling the gravity had returned to normal so the door would open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAKA-BRAT?" Vegeta yelled when the door had opened.

"I accidentally broke the other gravity room and Bulma was intending to use it for a demonstration."

Vegeta glared. "And?"

"And she said that since the other one was broken we would have to use this one." Vegeta glared dangerously at him.

"We're going to have a nice, long spar this evening, Kaka-brat. And I think I'll bring my brat into it as well." Vegeta walked out of the GR and toward his room, probably going to take a shower.

Gohan smiled. "Well," he told the air, "that went better than I'd hoped." He turned around happily and went to go tell Mirai the news.

~ # ~

Both boys and girl stood, leaning against the gravity room. They didn't want to risk blowing this one up too and having Bulma furious and Videl asking questions...well, Gohan was worried about Videl asking questions.

Anyway, they stood against the gravity room, waiting. They could hear and sense the group of teenagers coming toward them. They sighed in unison. "Might as well get this over with." Gohan and walked over and entered there codes into the door but Mirai didn't move.

The door slid open without a noise and the lights in side flashed on. Gohan and Future stepped in and walked to stand beside the controls as the door slid closed behind him. He could hear Bulma's voice sounding as she addressed the group. "Okay, here we are. This is my oldest son, Mirai, and he's going to tell you what's about to happen."

Mirai sighed and pushed off the GR. "This big thing behind me is called a gravity room. Though this is a bit redundant to say, it's a room that alters gravity." A hand shot up from the middle of a group of cheerleaders. "Yes?"

"What does redundant mean?" (A/N: sorry about the stereotype)

"Predictable. Now, Gohan and Future is already inside as I lost and so got the unfortunate job of explaining this. What—"

"Lost what?" a voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd of teenagers.

"Paper, rock, scissors," he answered simply. "I want a show of hands of the people that want to experience advanced gravity." Several hands shot up. "Be warned, this can be dangerous because even 2 times Earth's gravity will put an enormous strain on an untrained body."

A few hands lowered, now only the bigger jocks (among them is Sharpner) and Videl still had their hands in the air. Mirai nodded, they had been warned. He walked to the keypad, typed in his code, and stood aside for the students with their hands raised to enter before walking in behind them.

"Okay!" Mirai addressed the group again. "Everyone lay down on your stomachs!" Everyone stared at him for a moment, not moving. He sighed. "I want you on your stomachs when the gravity is altered because Mom said that I had to make sure we had a low casualty count and when the gravity increases, most of you will hit the ground, hard. So, everyone on your stomach or out the door. Now!" All of them slowly laid down on their stomachs, most of them complaining.

Videl looked up at the three half-humans suspiciously. "Aren't you two going to lay down as well?"

"No." Gohan answered. "We're used to the immediate change in gravity, unlike all of you."

"Right," agreed Future. "Everyone, heads on the ground." The teenagers complied. "If you can't take the gravity, give us a shout and we'll get you out." Future chuckled slightly, an amused grin appearing on her face.

"Don't even, Future," Gohan scolded, shaking his head before increasing the gravity to 2gs.

"What? I was just—" Future cut off under Gohan's glare. "All right, I won't. Jeez Gohan."

The three teens turned their attention to the slightly panicky jocks that could hardly lift their heads off the floor. Smirking, they walked over to them and carried them from the room. Most of them were dragged out; only four remained (not counting the demis): Videl, Sharpner, Ricky, and Josh (Ricky and Josh are Sharpner's friends and in the Boxing Club). Mirai and Gohan and Future watched in amusement as Ricky and Josh managed to get their torsos up before slamming into the ground and calling it quits.

Videl and Shapner, on the other hand, had made it to their knees, panting. Sharpner bent forward on to all fours and tried to catch his breath but Videl continued trying to stand. She lifted one of her knees and placed the bottom of her foot on the ground before moving her weight to that foot and pushing herself up. Sharpner, having caught his breath, decided to do the same.

Gohan moved closer to Videl, within arms length, as she started throwing a few punched at an imaginary opponent. Gohan examined her stance, it wasn't the one he'd seen at school the past two days. He wondered idly if one of the Terrors had adjusted it for her. Even so, there were still a few holes in her guard. He moved closer and corrected them gently.

Videl glared as Gohan corrected her stance. She hated the thought that he could be so much better than in her in both technique and strength. Technique was evident by how much more guarded she felt when he adjusted her movements, strength because it looked like he couldn't even feel this insane gravity.

"You're stance is different than it was at school." Not a question, a statement, but Videl felt the need to respond.

"Someone corrected it for me."

"Which one?"

Videl frowned, he seemed to have a good idea as to who fixed her stance. She found it a little embarrassing but answered. "The little girls..Pan and Bra.." Gohan merely nodded, as if it made perfect sense.

Flashback

The two kids with a girl with blue hair that look like a mini Bluma from the first room ran in the room and straight to Bulma. "Perfect timing. Goten doesn't want to demonstrate the speed test, would one of you care to?"

"I will!" the little girls cheered, jumping up and down with there hand in the air.

Bulma laughed at the girls's antics but the little lavender haired boy called Trunks rolled his eyes. Before the boy could say the insult that was sure to follow, Bulma spoke up. "Go ahead sweety."

The little girls beamed before jumping in front of the machine and landing in a stance that looked too perfect to belong to a four and a three year old. Videl figured she probably couldn't use the stance to its obvious potential but boy was she wrong. She watched as the machine shot out so many balls, she couldn't count them. Each of the balls beeped to give away its location and probably confuse the tester too. Videl couldn't differentiate where which ball was, it sounded like a bunch of off-time beeps, but the girls obviously could. there hands shot toward each of the balls, not missing a single one and, when the machine told her to switch to using her feet, she did the same.

When the girls finished the computer told her, "Even speed, 100% on both, no balls missed."

"Okay," announced Bulma, seemingly unsurprised by the little girl's show. "Anyone else want to give it a shot?"

Videl stepped forward confidently and dropped into her stance. "You're off balance," a young, obnoxious voice informed her.

She turned to see the purple haired Trunks looking at her with contempt. "Am not."

He just rolled his eyes, but the other boy, Goten, smiled sweetly. "Yes you are." he sang.

Videl glared at him but felt a pull on her leg before she could respond. Pan and Bra had repositioned her front foot slightly. "Now move your back foot back an inch and slightly to the left, your left." Videl did as she was asked, knowing she could just move it back when the girls turned around. She was surprised when she found herself quite a bit more balanced. "Now lean forward on the balls of your feet, you get more speed that way." Again, Videl complied looking at the girls in suspicion. "Now move your right hand up slightly and bend your elbow in. Move your back hand down and in, ready to strike..." Pan and Bra paused as she watched Videl follow her instructions. "There! Now twist your upper body slightly, like this," the girls put there hand on Videl's side and pushed in. "There!" they repeated, beaming proudly. "All better." For some reason, Videl trusted the four year and three year old's judgment and didn't move back.

End of Flashback

Videl snapped herself out of her thoughts to find Sharpner had given up. Gohan smiled at her before turning off the gravity. As the gravity was lifted off her body, Videl felt as light as a feather. She jumped a little and heard a soft chuckle. She shot a glare at Gohan and Mirai and Future.

Gohan walked over, a grin plastered on his face, "Like walking on a cloud, aye Videl?" Videl only nodded and followed them out. "Is it time for lunch Bulma?"

Bulma looked at her watch, "It's eleven thirty, I guess having lunch a little early won't hurt anything." All the half-saiyans cheered happily and ran off toward the kitchen. Bulma laughed. "Okay everyone! Follow me to where you will be eating." Bulma turned and walked off into the maze that was CC.

It wasn't long before they stepped into the beautiful serenity of the nature dome. They could see Dr. Briefs riding around on a black scooter with the same black cat as before perched on his shoulder. In the middle of the clearing they had stepped into were several picnic tables that hadn't been there before.

"Eat up everyone! After lunch we're going to go look at a few labs." She turned and walked toward the door. She stopped when she reached it and turned around. "And stay in this room. I can't have you getting lost."

"Where are you going, Mrs. Briefs?" called one teenager.

"It's Bulma, hon, Mrs. Briefs is my mother. I'm going to get my lunch and maybe talk some of my family into coming to eat with all of you." She smiled before turning and walking out.

Chatter immediately erupted as people raced to the picnic tables. "Oh my God!" (normal people probably wouldn't use Kami as they didn't know he was god and Kami translates to god...well kamisama does but still) Erasa babbled to her friends as they sat down. "Who would have guessed that Gohan was that hot boy the press could never get a good picture of? I knew he was a cutie but !" she squealed something unintelligible.

Both martial artists flinched and covered her ears. "Are you sure you squealed loud enough Erasa? I think some people on the other side of the world didn't hear you."

Erasa smiled apologetically at her friends. "Sorry, I just got so excited. Anyway what—"

"I WILL NOT WOMAN!" the angry yell came from somewhere outside the room.

"YES YOU WILL, VEGETA! OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR GRAVITY ROOM AND YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" a feminine voice that sounded an awful lot like Bulma Briefs yelled back.

"YOUR THREATHS DON'T SCARE ME WOMAN!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING! I THINK I'VE LOST MY HEARING THANKS TO YOUR BICKERING!" another voice yelled, this one sounding like Future. The yelling stopped and they could hear no more of the conversation.

Videl frowned at the door. "I wonder what that was about."

"OH CRAP! WHERE ARE THE TERRORS?" came another shout, Mirai.

Seconds after he yelled this, the four kids ran into the room looking around frantically. "I told you we shouldn't do that, Trunks! Uncle Veggie will kill us when he finds out!" Pan yelled a considerable amount quieter than the others.

"There! We can hide with Nii-chan's friends!" Goten announced before running straight toward Videl and company. Trunks and Pan and Bra followed behind, hoping to find a better hiding place soon.

"Aren't you four going to eat?" Erasa asked them in a sweet, condescending voice. The kind of voice one uses when talking to a little kid or a complete idiot.

"Don't talk to me in that condescending voice!" Bra snapped angrily.

"We already ate!" answered Trunks in an annoyed voice.

"But we've only been at lunch for, like, ten minutes!"

"So?" Pan spoke in an obnoxious voice.

Just then, Gohan walked in. He was looking around like he was looking for something, or someone. Pan and Trunks and Bra dove under the table. It took them a moment to realize Goten and hadn't followed. They reached up to yank him under with them but were too late as Gohan had spotted them and raised his power level once sharply to signal just that.

"Goten you idiot!" Trunks yelled at his friend. "Why didn't you hide when Gohan walked in?"

"Nii-chan's here?" he asked looking behind him before smiling broadly. "Nii-chan!" he cheered.

"We're supposed to be hiding from them, Goten!" Bra said

"Oh yeah. I forgot." all three of the kids that actually had a fully operational brain facepalmed.

Gohan crossed his arms and glared at them. "What did you four do?"

Pan and Bra formed there best innocent face, as did the other two. Goten's was nearly as adorable and innocent as Pan and Bra's but Trunks's was no where near as good as theirs. "We didn't do anything, Nii-chan, none—"

"BRATS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA—" he cut himself off with a roar of anger, preferring to let them guess as to what their punishment would be. All four of their faces turned as white as snow.

"What did you four do to get him that mad?" The Terrors didn't answer, they just turned and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Their destination, as far away from Vegeta as possible.

Gohan watched them run off with a sympathetic expression. "Aren't you going to help them?" Videl asked.

Gohan turned his head to look at her. "And get in the way of Vegeta?" He shook his head. "Besides, Vegeta won't hurt them too bad. They'll probably just get a few hours in the gravity room by themselves since Bra's with them."

Before Videl could ask what Bra being with them had to do with anything, Vegeta came running into the room looking absolutely furious. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Gohan pointed in the direction they had gone and Vegeta took off. Not long after Vegeta was gone, Mirai and Future walked in, shaking with barely contained laughter.

They walked up to Gohan. "What did they do?"

Mirai and Future opened there mouths to answer but all that came out was loud laughter. They laughed so hard tears came to there eyes. "They..." He attempted speech but couldn't get more than on word out. "They..." They took a deep breath and steadied themself. "You should have seen Dad's face! It was priceless. I wish I could have gotten a picture, it would have made whatever he does to them worthwhile." said Mirai

"What did they do?"

"Mom sent Dad's training clothes to the wash and the Terrors put..." Future couldn't finish as they started laughing again.

"They put...?" Gohan asked.

"Pink dye in with them!" they choked out between laughs. A mental picture of Vegeta in a pink spandex training suit formed in Gohan's mind and he was overcome with the same uncontrollable laughter as Mirai and Future.

Half an hour later, when Bulma entered the room, the three teenaged demi-saiyans were on the ground rolling in uncontrolled laughter. "Will you thee stop laughing! That's getting annoying!"

They took deep breaths and looked at her, laughter still present in their eyes, Gohan was about to say something to Videl but Bulma walked up. "What were you three laughing about?"

Mirai looked up at Bulma, "The Terrors' prank."

Bulma looked slightly interested. "I was wondering what they did to make him so mad. What was it?"

"You know how you sent Dad's training clothes to get washed?" Future asked. When Bulma nodded, She continued. "They put pink dye in the wash with them. Now all his training clothes are pink." Bulma covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "What did he do to them?"

"He locked them in the gravity room and left. He said he didn't want to ruin his one good fighting suit. I guess now I know why." She giggled.

"You're going to force him to wear them, aren't you?" Gohan asked, watching his godmother with amused eyes.

"You bet I am. I'll get pictures too. Send them out as invitation to the next Z-Fighters reunion." At the thought of what Krillin and Yamcha would say when they saw him in pink spandex, the four erupted into more laughter.

Gohan grinned. "Remember the last one? When The Terrors and Maron were convinced Roshi's mustache was fake?"

Bulma nodded. "Or the first one after I married Vegeta, when he hit on me and Vegeta nearly killed him?"

Gohan shook his head. "I still can't believe Roshi did that."

Bulma smiled. "We'll have to do more reminiscing later. Right now we're going to go to Lab 212."

"WHAT? BULMA/MOM YOU PROMISED!" the boys and Future shouted together. (Gohan and Future shouted Bulma and Mirai shouted Mom)

Bulma ignored them, instead addressing the group. "Everybody finish up! We're about to go down to the labs!" Excited chatter started up as everyone started throwing away their garbage and left overs. They formed a large group in front of Bulma and she smiled before turning and leaving the room.

Bulma opened one of the doors in the front lobby with a code and stepped inside. When the room was full, the door closed and a mechanical sound could be heard. Gohan typed in a code and followed the same procedure as the scientist. Videl and company went with him. Then Mirai copied the two. Mirai's group consisted of the last few people that hadn't fit in the first two trips.

When Mirai's group stepped out of the elevator (that is what the room was by the way), Bulma spoke again, "Is this everyone?" Mirai nodded and she continued. "Okay, there are a few rules of these labs. You will follow all of them or you will be escorted off the premises and not allowed to return. Rule one, touch nothing. Rule two, listen to and obey the scientists as the know what they're doing. Rule three, do whatever Gohan, Future, Mirai, or I tell you to. Rule four, pay attention and stay with your group. You will not see any secret inventions but rule five is still whatever you see you speak nothing of to no one. Everyone understand?" The class murmured their yeses. "Good, now our first stop is Lab 212. It's one of the personal labs, or labs for specific people to work on ideas and blue prints for future projects so they're more like offices."

"Whose lab is it?" Videl couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

Bulma smile deviously. "Mirai and Gohan and Future." Her smile turned to a smirk as all eyes moved to the two boys and girl she named. They were glaring at her as if to say, 'you'll pay for this'. "Now come on." She turned and walked down the hallway until she arrived at the door that had a sign above it reading Lab 212 and the door read Mirai and Gohan and Future.

Bulma twisted the doorknob and a computer voice spoke. "Identity?"

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma responded calmly.

"Scanning voice...Voice confirmed as authentic. Retina scan..." A bright red beam flashed into Bulma's eye. "Identity confirmed. Welcome Bulma."

"Computer I have some guests with me."

"No guests allowed without owner's code. My apologies."

Gohan stepped forward with a smirk as Bulma glared at the screen that had appeared on the door. "Hating you added that little feature aren't you Bulma? Computer allow these guests. You have owner's authorization."

"Scanning voice...Voice confirmed as authentic. Retina scan..." The same red beam examined Gohan's eye before the computer spoke again. "Identity confirmed. Welcome Gohan. Welcome Guests." With that the door opened and Gohan walked casually through.

"I am so uninstalling the no guests feature! I can't believe that stupid machine!"

Gohan laughed. "It's only on our lab and you can't blame the computer. That's what it was programed to do." Bulma muttered something under her breath and Gohan laughed again.

Videl stepped in the room and looked around, slightly amazed. The room was a large, three-person office. Large, wooden desks sat facing each other but with most of the room in between. There was dark-wood flooring. The walls were painted half and half, the top was burgundy and the bottom was a nice cream color. A long, horizontal, wooden pole divide the two colors, it was made of the same dark, nearly black, wood of the desks. The room felt extremely professional despite the scatterings of papers that covered either desk. A large picture hung from the wall opposite the door.

"There isn't much to show off in the personal labs but you can look around. Just remember not to touch anything."

Videl walked closer to the large picture. "Bulma, who are these people? And why do they look familiar?" She asked.

Bulma looked up at the picture and smiled. "Gather round everyone and I'll tell you about this picture."

"Hey! That's The Bandit! The best baseball player ever!"

"Yep. Did you know that almost everyone in this picture is famous in one way or another? Anybody else recognize someone in the picture?"

"That's Mr. Chestnut!" came another shout.

"Mr. who?"

"Chestnut, Bulma. They're talking about Krillin. He's our gym teacher, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"That's Tien Shinhan!" came another voice. "Former World Champion!"

"Yep, good ol' Tien."

"There's your husband, Bulma! And you! But I don't see Mirai or Future or Trunks anywhere."

"Mirai and Future's not in this picture and Trunks isn't born yet. But Gohan is there and so are his parents. Anyone recognize them?" She asked as she pointed to a kid that could be no older than eight with black hair and eyes that stood in front of two people, a man and a woman.

"They look like older versions of Goten and Pan." Erasa answered.

"Yes, they do. But both of those people are slightly famous, or were a long time ago. Can anyone guess who they are?"

Videl leaned forward and examined the two people more closely. "The late Goku and Chichi Son." came the quiet, pained answer. Videl looked over and noticed it was Gohan who answered, pain evident in his features.

Goku is his father?...Wait, did he say the late Goku and Chichi Son? Does that mean... Videl felt a twinge of shame and guilt, her father had been speaking against Goku publicly for the past few days. Wait, Bulma said that they were both slightly famous. "So, we all know who Goku is, he's a former world champion. But what did Chichi do?"

"Princess Chichi of the Ox Kingdom is the only woman to ever make it past the preliminaries in the World Martial Arts Tournament," answered a voice from beside Gohan. "She was known as the strongest woman in the world, but I think her daughters would give her a run for her money."

"Who are the other—" Videl started but Erasa cut her off.

"Did you say Princess Chichi? Wouldn't that make Gohan and Future a prince and princess?"

"In a way but Grandpa has sold most of his kingdom to the villagers. They still call him their king though and everyone knows him as the Ox King, in fact I think that's actually his name..." Future got a far off, thoughtful look as she pondered her grandfather's name.

"Huh. You know, I've never heard anyone call him anything except Ox King or Ox,..." Bulma seemed to get a similar look as Future but snapped out of it quickly. "Anyway, the rest of the people in the picture. In the front row, sitting from left to right, we have Puar, Yamcha, me, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Oolong and Krillin. Then behind them, from right to left, we have Piccolo, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Launch, then over on the edge of the picture, leaning against a tree you can't see, is my husband Vegeta. Puar is the floating cat, Oolong is the pig, Chiaotzu is really floating, Tien does have three eyes, and Piccolo is really green." (Is that the whole Z gang? I think I got everyone but I'm not sure. Let me know in a review if you think I missed someone.)

Videl re-examined the picture now that she had everyone's name. (Picture takes place about a week after Mirai appears to warn them about the androids. All were dressed as they normally did then) Puar was floating above Yamcha's right shoulder on the far left of the picture. Yamcha sat with his arm around Bulma and looked like he was laughing. Bulma's head was turned, glaring at Master Roshi. Chichi was snuggled close to Goku and and glaring at Master Roshi. Goku had an arm around Chichi while his other arm behind his head an oblivious smile on his face. Gohan was sitting, leaned on both his arms and laughing out right. The pig, Oolong, leaned over to talk to Gohan, a mischievous glint in his eye. Mr. Chestnut, Krillin, was holding his stomach and laughing hard. Piccolo stood behind Gohan, arms crossed and glaring hatefully at the camera. Videl refused to believe he was really green. Master Roshi was holding his face in pain. Chiaotzu floated between Tien and Roshi, and unreadable expression on his child-like face. Tien had an arm loosely around a blonde Launch, both blushing ever so slightly, having no idea what just happened. Vegeta leaned against something unseen in the picture, a tree according to Bulma, his side faced the camera and his arms were crossed. He wore a glare on his face that, even in picture form, scared the living daylights out of Videl and directed it at the camera.

Videl looked at the building they stood in front of. It was a fairly small, light pink building that had the word KAME HOUSE was written near the red roof in a darker pink. Double windows were on the facing wall beside a small porch with an awning over it that led to the green door. It looked like the place was located on a beach what with all the sound.

"Bulma?" Videl asked.

"Yes, Videl?"

"What does came house mean? And why is it spelled with a k?"

Bulma laughed softly. "Not came house, hon. Kame House." Bulma pronounced 'kame' with the e accented. "Kame means turtle."

"So it says turtle house? Why?"

"Because it's the home of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. The legendary martial arts teacher. He liked kame better than turtle so he named his home, and the technique he created, with kame rather than turtle. So it's Kame House and Kamehameha instead of Turtle House and Turtle Destruction Wave."

"Kamehameha? Turtle Destruction Wave? What are you talking about?"

"That's a question for Gohan or Future. They could explain it better than I could anyway." Bulma walked away and Videl turned to glare at the picture.

"How do all these people know each other anyway?" Videl asked the air.

"That's a story that involves several true fairy tales."

Videl jumped at Gohan's voice. "What fairy tales? And what do you mean true fairy tales? Fairy tales aren't true!"

Gohan shook his head. "Until you open your mind, you won't understand or believe any of the truths I can tell you. Until you understand and believe, I can only give you an unusual and cryptic answer. Those people are the Z Warriors and their families and close friends. The story behind the Z Warriors is one I cannot tell you, at least not yet."

Gohan walked away and not long after, the class left the room to visit another. For the rest of her time at CC, Videl was trying to figure who the Z Warriors were. She had never heard of them, but they all looked familiar in one way or another. Other than the way they were introduced on the picture. She wondered what part those people played in the world and how they knew each other. It was driving her crazy. As the buses pulled away from CC she resolved to search the internet for the Z Warriors and then each one individually.

Gohan and Mirai and Future sighed as the bus pulled away. "That could have gone a lot worse," Mirai announced.

"Yes, it could have. Hey, want to call everyone up for a free for all outside the city?" Future said

"Let's ask Dad and the Terrors first, and give Krillin enough time to get home."

~ # ~

An hour later, all the Z Warriors gathered a ways away from any city. The perfect place for a free for all. "Hey, anyone have any ideas for concealing our identities? I mean, I kind of like living in seclusion and not getting followed around by paparazzi." Tien announced to everyone.

"What if we go as Cell Games fighters?" asked Pan. "And wear something over our faces so nobody recognizes us?"

"That would restrict vision," Yamcha inserted. "And I'll need all the help I can get with you guys competing."

"I bet Aunt Bulma could make masks that wouldn't restrict our vision!" Pan countered.

"You know, I can't find another fault with her reasoning, at least not for us super saiyans. But you Four can't go super." Gohan said.

"Yes we can!" Four voices announced proudly.

Everyone looked at the Terrors in disbelief. "Prove it brats!" Vegeta ordered. The Terrors complied, all glaring for a moment before their hair turned yellow and their eyes teal. "When was the super elite of the saiyan race reduced to a child's toy!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"A few weeks ago when we were stuck in the gravity room after a prank," was Goten's reply.

"Let's get this damn spar started then!" Vegeta then went super, Mirai and Gohan and Future following his lead as to not get the snot beaten out of them.

"Wait a second guys!" came a voice from the sky. Everyone stopped and looked up, except the Terrors who were frantically searching for the source of the voice.

"King Kai, is that you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it most certainly is, Gohan. I'm just calling to let you know that your parents will be joining all of you at the Tournament."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yes, it is. Both Goku and Chichi will be allowed to visit Earth for twenty-four hours. But, they have been given an extremely rare opportunity. This opportunity is one only given to two people at a time, no more, no less. Both of them must train on Grand Kai's planet as well as be married with no chance of separation, they must also have pure hearts and both has to have been dead for less than five years but more than three. Needless to say that such an occasion hasn't happened in several millennia. But the opportunity is not the trip to the living as I'm sure you've guessed. Many people get that chance. This opportunity is a test with an unbelievable reward."

"What reward, King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"I was getting to that, Yamcha." the kai snapped. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, an opportunity with an unbelievable reward, should the pair pass. Yes, the opportunity is a test. And should it be passed, the testers are returned to land of the living until the day come that they die again. Goku and Chichi are taking the test now so they could not tell you. They will know whether they have passed or failed when their day with the living has ended."

Gohan smiled happily and looked at the twins. "Hear that, you two? You're going to meet Mom and Dad at the Tournament!" They smiled happily. "Hey, King Kai! Can you tell Dad we're going to enter as the Cell Games fighters?" He looked at everyone. "We're agreed on that, right?" They nodded their consent.

"Sure Gohan, I'll tell them. But how's your mom going to fit in with the group? She's competing too."

"Mom's gonna compete?" Gohan asked in utter astonishment. "Well, I guess she can wear a mask like the others. Oh, and come up with an alias."

"Okay, bye." King Kai's voice disappeared.

"First one knocked out buys dinner!" Mirai yelled before punching Gohan. The full blooded humans paled (yes, 18 is with them but she's not technically in the group that paled) but jumped into the fray. Just a little info, in case you were wondering, Yamcha was the first one out, but, luckily for him, they decided to go to CC to eat as it had robots and a large amount quickly fixed, edible food (the robots are programed with Chichi's recipes and have the advanced technology of CC). Soon after dinner, everyone that didn't live there left and Gohan told Bulma about Goku and Chichi returning for a day and maybe longer.


	5. Chapter 5

High School Life Chapter 5

Thursday, Gym Class:

"Okay class!" Krillin called after he called attendance. "Today we're going to do some basic drills. Gohan, Mirai, Future, Sharpner, Videl, and I are going to walk around and make sure you're doing them correctly. Also, I am going to hold an amateur tournament after school at the end of the month. All amateur martial artists in all my classes are going to compete. Participation is mandatory. I want to see what you all have learned. After the amateur tournament will be an advanced tournament which is also mandatory for all of you that are experienced." Gohan and Mirai and Future groaned, both thinking, Crap what if we accidentally kill someone? "I will divide the class into four groups for after school training sessions but you won't get your groups until Monday because tomorrow we have a special guest coming to talk to the class." Krillin's voice took on an angry and disgusted tone when he said 'special guest'. "I wish I could give you all the weekend but I can't. Each of the four groups will have one member with experience six without." (Class of 28 students) "The experienced member will be in charge of correcting his or her group during class as well as arranging and leading all after school training sessions. Now, everyone line up we're going to do a few laps first."

A/N: My apologies for that being one big, long paragraph.

Friday, Gym Class:

Krillin sighed. The principal decided that this would be the class the pre-schoolers and kindergarteners would get to see Mr. Satan. Why me? The Four Terrors all in the same room at the same time! Not only that but that oaf, Satan, and Gohan and Future in the same room just screams danger. Krillin sighed again as his class walked into the room and put on a big, fake excited smile.

"Okay class! We have a guest speaker talking to us today. We also get to host some of the little kids so they can hear his speech too. I want you all to set a good example for these kids. Gohan and Mirai and Future? Please keep a hold on your siblings."

Gohan and Mirai and Future's eyes widened. "The Terrors? All Four of them?" Gohan's voice sounded kind of like a whimper. "And a guest speaker. Krillin the only thing that could make it worse would be if..." Gohan looked at his friend's face and his face paled even more, which was, unbelievably, possible. "Oh no, Krillin! Please tell me I'm wrong!"

Krillin patted his young friend on the arm. "Sorry, kiddo, wish I could."

Gohan hung his head in defeat and looked as if he very much wanted to cry then sat down on the first row of bleachers. Mirai and Future, still very pale, sat beside him. The rest of the class just stared at the three, trying to figure out why they were so upset before shrugging it off and taking a seat on the higher rows of bleachers.

"Okay! Let's take attendance while we wait for the little kids, shall we?" Krillin called attendance, just like everyday. Not long after he finished, two very harassed looking teachers and three sympathetic looking ones walked in with their classes behind them.

When the Terrors walked in they immediately spotted their brothers. Two cries of "Gohan and Future" and two of "Mirai" sounded as they race over to where the two boys and girl sat. When they walked up, they noticed how upset Gohan was. Pan frowned, him being upset was really killing her sugar high. Stupid teachers didn't learn their lesson last time and gave them sugar.

She pulled on his pant leg and looked up into his eyes with a concerned look on her face. "Nii-chan, what's the matter?"

Gohan looked at her and sighed. He lifted her up and sat her in his lap, "Nothin' for you to be concerned about, Pan." He flashed a shaky smile which made her smile a wide, happy smile. The kind of smile that was extremely contagious. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Squirt, I needed that." He looked down to see Goten bouncing on his toes and smiling just as wide as his sister. "Have you two had sugar?"

"Not a lot! Just one cookie!" Goten defended.

Gohan sighed before scooping up his other sibling and sitting him beside his sister. "Okay you two. You are to behave yourselves, and that goes for you too, Trunks and Bra."

"Okay, Nii-chan!" the Siblings sang before climbing onto their brother's shoulders. Trunks and Bra rolled there eyes at their antics and sat on the bleachers between the two teenagers.

"Okay Everyone! If I can have your attention please! Allow me to introduce, the world champion and savior of the world," Dende don't let them have heard the sarcasm, "Mr. Satan!" All the students, except the saiyans and Videl, went nuts as Mr. Satan stepped out in front of the crowd. He stopped in the middle of the room and held up a victory sign and that seemed to fire up the students even more.

Krillin walked over and sat next to Gohan and Future. Somehow he knew he would have to help restrain them before the end of the oaf's speech. Gohan and Future was glaring heatedly at the man in front of them. Unfortunately for Krillin, the first two sentences out of Hercule's mouth made Gohan and Future's glare turn murderous and all the others in the group matching his expression. What did he say?

"I have it on good authority that the mysterious fighters of the Cell Games have decided to enter this years World Martial Arts Tournament! But still no word about that coward Goku Son!"

Goten and Pan almost attacked him but Gohan and Future caught their arms before they could get away. They didn't know their parents but they had heard Gohan's stories and they knew that their dad was not a weak coward. Krillin had his hand wrapped around Gohan's arm but he knew it wasn't enough to hold him back if Gohan really wanted to kill Hercule.

The rest of Hercule's speech went by and he didn't say anything too bad. Until the end. "Now if anyone knows anything about that coward Goku Son—"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU INSULTING HIM!" Gohan shouted, unable to contain himself any longer. "I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT GOKU SON WILL BE COMPETING IN THE TOURNAMENT AND THAT OUGHT TO HAVE YOU SHAKING WHERE YOU STAND! HE IS A HUNDRED TIMES THE WARRIOR YOU'LL EVER BE AND YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE IN HELL OF BEATING HIM!"

"I don't know who you think you are, kid, but—"

"I'M HIS SON!" Gohan was on his feet, he had let go of the twins and they stood at his sides with Future. All Four Son siblings had a murderous aura around them. "And not only is he a hundred times the warrior you'll ever be," Gohan's dangerous and icy voice was quiet but seemed loud in the silence of the gym, "but he's a hundred times the person." With that, Gohan turned and stormed out of the gym, the twins and Future at his heels.

"Mr. Satan," Krillin's voice was dangerously calm, "with all your boasting and insulting, you have made a lot of very dangerous enemies. Every single one of them are competing in the World Tournament and every single one of them is strong enough to swat you away like Cell did. I am going to let it slide this time because I have a responsibility to Gohan and Future but if I ever hear you insult Goku Son again, I will personally see to it that your deepest secret is revealed to the world. Mirai, can you make sure everyone stays in here until the bell rings while I go make sure Gohan, Future and Pan And Goten are all right?"

"Sure, Krillin. Tell Gohan we'll have a good spar after school if he still needs to let of some steam."

"Will do." Krillin turned around and left the gym after Gohan.

Mirai turned to look at the dumbfounded Hercule and couldn't help but smirk. Hercule finally seemed to recover himself and looked over at Mirai. "Goku Son isn't set to enter the Tournament. Why did that kid say he was?"

"Because Goku is, but under an alias. I'm not telling you what it is but I can tell you that you had better be ready to surrender your title."

Mr. Satan's chest puffed out. "No one can defeat the savior of the world!" he announced.

"Too bad you're not one," Mirai said calmly just seconds before the bell rang. Both he and Trunks and Bra smirked before turning and leaving the dumbfounded class and astonished Hercule behind them.

Still Friday, End of History Class Leading Into Lunch:

"Hey, cuties!" Erasa leaned forward and poked the boys' shoulders. They still could not figure out how Erasa was in A.P. History. Who knows, maybe she's secretly smart. They turned around to look at the bubbly blonde. "Do you guys want to eat lunch with us today?"

Sharpner leaned over to whisper angrily in Erasa's ear. "Why are you asking them to eat with us? You know what happened in gym, what will people say when they see the three Hercule Haters eating lunch with us."

Erasa leaned over to whisper back to Sharpner, neither knew that both Gohan and Mirai and Future could hear every word. "Because, Sharpner, I want to talk to them and ask them about why they don't like Mr. Satan and I think Videl has some questions too." Sharpner blinked at her. Maybe she is secretly smart. She turned back to Gohan and Mirai and Future who were quietly conferring with each other in a language neither Sharpner or Erasa understood.

"—you know we can't." said Future

"But what if we ate same place as usual and then went to talk to them? I mean, wouldn't it be easier if we gave them answers to their questions?"

Mirai and Future frowned, Gohan had a good point. "Fine, we'll go talk to them after we eat, but only after!"

Gohan smiled triumphantly before turning a sheepish smile to Erasa. "Um, well, we can't sit with you guys when we eat because we have really weird eating habits that makes most people loose their appetites but we can come sit with you after we eat since you probably only wanted to question us about the gym thing."

Erasa smiled happily. "That's just fine, but I doubt you eat worse than Sharpner."

The three demi-saiyan best friends looked at each other. "You'd be surprised." Just then, the bell rang eliciting a pained groan from both boys and girl. They stood and took off to the roof to eat.

A few minutes later, Gohan and Mirai and Future exited the building to have several people glaring angrily at them. Erasa smiled happily and waved them over. Both boys and girl shrugged and, with a 'let's get this over with' mentality, walked over to the small group.

"So," Erasa started when they sat down, "why don't you three like Mr. Satan."

They sighed in unison. "You want to take this one, or should I?" Mirai asked.

Gohan sighed again. "I'll answer. I figure it would be kind of obvious. After all he's said about my dad. I didn't particularly like Mr. Satan because I never really believed he beat Cell."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when Mr. Satan walked into the ring at the Cell Games the only time we saw, he was swatted away like a fly."

"But you heard his explanation for that! He tripped and sent himself out of the ring!"

"Do you really believe that, Erasa? That rock-face had to have been at least twenty feet away, can he jump that high, Videl? Have you ever seen him jump that high?" Videl opened her mouth, then closed it. She hadn't ever seen him jump that high and she seriously doubted he could. "And he left himself open enough that Cell could land that blow before he touched him, so how could Mr. Satan have defeated him in one blow like he says?" Again Videl opened her mouth to counter but closed it again, his answer was just too logical. "So, if my theory is correct, then your father took the hard earned credit of beating Cell from the person who really did beat him." All three of them looked at him, stunned, that was a pretty good reason to dislike Hercule, especially if you added repetitive insults to his father.

"Well, what makes you think your dad can beat my dad?"

"Because my dad was champion back when the world's best fighters actually participated in the World Tournament and my dad has saved the world, more than once."

"What do you mean 'when the world's best fighters actually participated'? The world's best fighters do participate in the World Tournament!"

"Really? How many former competitors, from before the destruction of Papaya Island at the 23rd World Tournament, compete in the Tournament now? What about from the other bipedal species on the planet that used to compete, or the people that fought in other fighting sports. What about King Chapa? The Champion that, before he fought my dad, won the championship without being touched by a single opponent. There are a lot more that I can name, but I won't."

"You said your dad saved the world more than once. Name them."

"There are a lot of times that you don't know about and don't need to know about but I'll name two. Demon King Piccolo and when the sa—aliens came."

"Sa what? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing!"

"You were going to say saiyans weren't you! Admit it!"

"No I wasn't! I was going to say..." Gohan glanced around, desperately trying to find something else to say. "Uh..."

"You were! So that is what they called themselves! Why were you trying to keep that from me? Do you know why the new heroes call themselves saiyans? Do you Gohan?" Videl leaned forward, knowing she had him. Gohan was on the verge of cracking and she knew it. There was nothing Mirai and Future could to to save there friend/brother except.

"Crap, Gohan! We have to finish those plans for the project Mom gave us!"

"Wha...Oh, that's right! Sorry, Videl I have to go!" Both boys and girl got up and high tailed it out of there.

Videl glared at their retreating forms. "I will figure you out Gohan Son. Mark my words." That's when the bell rang.

Friday, After School, Police Station

Videl sat at one of the terminals, searching the database for anything and everything to do with saiyans. She clicked on a link that was supposed to be pictures of the two aliens. A picture filled the screen and in it were two people. On was giant, bald, and extremely muscular. He wore what looked like a black speedo some kind of armor over his chest, a furry, brown belt was positioned snugly around his waist. The man beside him is what held her attention. He looked exactly like Vegeta Briefs, Bulma's husband. She examined the picture. Yep, it was him, it had to be.

Videl frowned. She had always known there was something weird about him. He comes from nowhere, marries the richest woman on the planet, and takes her name. Videl had always wondered about that. Maybe the saiyans didn't have last names or something. It would make since.

Then another thought struck her. If Mirai's dad is saiyan, that would make him a saiyan. Could he be one of the three new 'superheroes'? That would make Gohan and Future the others but why would Gohan and Future be saiyans? But wait, that doesn't make since either. Mirai can't be that saiyan's son because he would have already been born. That's the only thing that doesn't fit. Maybe Vegeta is his step dad or something? But that doesn't fit either, he looks too much like Trunks to only be his half brother. Ah, my head hurts from all this thinking.

She groaned and held her head in her hands. She came to a decision. She would ask Gohan. Gohan didn't seem to be as capable at avoiding questions as Mirai or Future was so maybe if she got him alone she could get him to tell her all about this stuff! Videl smiled at her new plan and walked over to one of the phones and dialed the number to Capsule Corp.

After a couple of rings, Bulma Briefs' voice sounded through the phone. "Hello, this is Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs. I was wondering if I could talk to Gohan. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Sorry, hon, Gohan's not home right now. Who is this? I'll have him call you back when he get home."

"This is Videl. He doesn't have my number, so if you could give me a guess as to when I could call..."

"Oh, Videl. Well, he's out in the mountains training so I don't know when he'll be back. Um...oh! I can just give you his cell number. I don't know if he'll answer it but it's the best I can do. Do you have pen and paper ready?"

"Hang on just one second, Mrs. Briefs."

"Call me Bulma."

Videl smiled as she pulled out a post-it note and a pen. "Okay, I'm ready."

"The number is 2725564." (Random numbers people)

"Thanks, Bulma. Well, I guess I better try this number."

"Okay, bye, Videl."

"Bye."

Videl hung up and dialed the number Bulma gave her. The phone rang for a while before she heard a voice on the other end, yelling at someone else. "Guys, stop for a second! I have a call!" There was some kind of response before, "Hello, this is Gohan. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Gohan."

"Videl?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, there's something I need to talk to you about and I would rather do it in person." There was a gulp on the other end.

"Really, what about because I'm training Pan and Goten right now."

"Well, could I come out there? It would make this a lot easier." She spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster.

There was another gulp on the other end and when Gohan answered he sounded really nervous. "Well, um, well...I guess you could, um, come out here, but it's a, um, long way from the city."

Videl smiled, she had him right where she wanted him. "Where, I'm sure it can't be that far."

He sighed. "The 439 Mountain Area?" he sounded unsure, like he was waiting for her to blow her top and scream at him.

"Wow! That is a long way! That has to be at least five hours from the city. How come you're not heading home right now so you don't miss dinner?"

"Well, being Bulma Briefs' godson has its advantages. How about you give me somewhere to meet in the city and we can talk there?"

"That sounds great! How about the park?"

"Perfect. See you in a minute, Videl." There was a click and the connection was severed.

"I've got you now, Gohan Son." She sounded dangerously like those female super villains in the movies.


End file.
